Grimm Destiny
by LongbowOfThePoet
Summary: An old life ends.A new life begins. Friendships formed. Read to find out what happens. Undecided Pairings. No Slash. A Harry Potter/RWBY Crossover Fan fiction. M to be safe. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1 - An Old Life

**Hey there guys. **

**I have just been through and re-formatted the entire chapter. This includes all the words that were, sadly, automatically corrected whilst I was writing it on my Mobile. I wish to apologize for this inconvenience to you, as readers, for having to read that. If you see that I have in fact missed anything out, please contact me and show me where and I will edit it again. **

**Thanks**

**~LongbowOfThePoet **

* * *

><p><strong>In Regards to the reviews, I believe I just sorted out the problems mentioned in the reviews by <em>shadowstalkerlo,<em>_ madma__nalpha_and the guest reviewer _Thoughtful. _****Also, in reply to _Thoughtful_'s question****_ 'Do you have a beta?', _I do not have a beta yet although I am searching for one who will beta read a RWBY & Harry Potter Crossover. I have looked at a couple of the RWBY Beta readers considering that there is less of them to search through, looking for one who also does Harry Potter so that i need not inconvenience a beta reader who would rather not beta a Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**In response to _D3tectiveCain, _as I see it, Harry is going to need these skills as he would otherwise be ridiculously outmatched by everyone in Remnant. This is due to 2 main facts. **

**1. He has no Aura. Yes, he has magic and yet he doesn't have mastery over that. Therefore, I had him train in various branches of magic. The wandless magic was to fix the problem of the "What if his wand breaks?" **

**2. He has no semblance. This, however, is controversial as during the time he spent with the Shaman in Africa, he learned to control the elements with spirits. This is one of the reasons that I didn't have much detail at all of the tie that Harry spent in Africa. **

**I hope this alleviated any concerns that you had that Harry was way too powerful. **

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

**_Letters, Mail, Information on a computer_**

"speech"

#Parseltongue#

More will be added as needed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grimm Destiny<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

After slaying Voldemort, Harry grew tired of all the constant praise he was given. Every day that he was out in public, people stopped him in the streets to give him praise that was meaningless to him, such as"Thank you, my saviour.", "I owe you my life for what you did." or an equivalent message was passed along during the conversation. Couldn't these people see the cost of the war? So many of Harry's friends and all hid family had perished because of one megalomaniac wizard with a hunger for power equivalent to Ron Weasley's hunger for food. The war had claimed his family:

His dad,

His mum,

Sirius,

Remus,

Tonks.

Harry could only talk to a select few individuals on a regular basis, namely Neville and Luna, who would generally avoid the topic as they saw how much it upset Harry. All Harry had ever wanted since he was a young boy who was treated worse than an enslaved house elf, such as Dobby, was to be normal and yet he was still treated like a celebrity for the defeat of the Dark Lord. Could nobody see that he didn't want all this attention?  
>He was either feared or loved by the majority of the population of the British Wizarding World. Both extremes to the opposite end of each other and yet he had grown used to it, as bad as that was.<p>

Firstly, the accusations of him being a Dark Lord because he had a talent that allowed him to speak to snakes, and perform a large range of spells more that were more powerful than the Latin spells everyone else cast. The real reason the language is feared was because spells in parseltongue were stronger than spells in Latin.  
>He was also shunned during fourth year when his name conveniently flew out of the Goblet of Fire and into Dumbledore's hand. Honestly, it wasn't as if the headmaster didn't know that Alastor Moody was being impersonated by Bartemious Crouch junior. The school had wards that told the headmaster those kind of details.<br>In fifth year, the Daily Prophet smeared his name up and down a wall, using it as some kind of paint or something like that.  
>He had applied for a job within the Auror department of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the British Ministry of Magic but quit shortly afterwards. The reason for this was that he was instantly accepted and Stand in Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, passed him through his Auror training instantly with a comment of "You have already proven to be qualified enough, Harry." much to Harry's displeasure. Therefore, without the two years of training in an Auror Academy, there Harry was. An Auror. Or so he thought he was. The Head of the Department decided that he had fulfilled his civic duty and was going to be a poster boy that would increase the numbers of Auror recruits to the department each year. Kingsley Shacklebolt agreed with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, saying "You have already done enough for us, Harry," and thus the Ministry of Magic pushed Harry even further away from the magical world without even knowing it.<p>

When Harry eventually got around to visiting Gringotts Bank to try and repay the damages caused while destroying one of Voldemort's Horcruxes (the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff), he explained that one of their vault holders -Bellatrix LeStrange- stored the darkest magic possible within their sacred halls. Harry didn't even need to explain what a horcrux was. The goblins already knew - and they were furious that one Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior had arranged for one to be stored within their Bank. Despite this, Harry still had to pay the 10,000 Galleon fine to replace the lost dragon and 500,000 Galleon Break-in fee. It would have been at least 450,000 Galleons more expensive but the goblins lowered the fee, understanding the importance of the break-in. The goblins gave him access to his Head of Family Ring - Which he took, along with his lordship - and Family Vault.

It was this way that he discovered the fact that if he wasn't dead or considered missing by Magic itself upon reaching the age of 20, he would have to marry one Ginerva Weasley by a contract agreed between Molly Weasley and Album Dumbledore to the next Potter of Magical maturity. Harry had no wish to marry a fangirl with a hero worship over him and thus scheduled the next three years of his life before he returned to Hogwarts with no clue as to what he would do about the contract. Firstly, Harry would spend as much money as it took to buy a stock of healing potions that would last longer than a lifetime, even for him.  
>He would then proceed to spend 2 months with a Native American War-Chief, learning how to reach his inner animal. After South America, Harry would then proceed to apparate to the magical street in New York, North America where he would travel before studying under Battle Mages for 6 months and during that time, he would learn to fire different muggle firearms with the British Special Forces via International Portkey if he was unable to train with the American military. After his 8 months in America, he would travel to Japan, where he would learn how to use and hopefully become proficient in using various different melee weapons, ranging from katanas to claymores under various instructors for a year. He would also learn different weapon technology such as making a blade that also functioned as a whip or a gun. During that year, he would purchase tomes on blood magic, warding and ancient runes from the goblins and teach them to himself during his spare time. He would then spend six months in Germany learning how to forge different swords. He would proceed by learning the best magical alloys from the goblins for four months and spend the last year learning wandless and natural magic from druids in Wales.<p>

_Although_ _I __will_ _use_ _that_ _timeframe_, _it_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _in that_ _order_ he thought to himself.

It was after this that Harry was told that Sirius Black had left him everything. It turns out that Kreature had saved the artifacts and books that the Order of the Phoenix had been trying to rid 12 Grimmauld Place of. Sirius had ordered Kreature to bring them to the back family vault, to the demented elf's surprise. Sirius' reasoning was that there could be vital knowledge that would be lost if those books were disposed of as some dated back to the time of Merlin. This was hardly surprising considering that the Black's were rumoured to have descended from Morgana Le Fay. In his will, which Dumbledore prevented him from attending, Sirius left everything except 5 million gallons test went to Remus Lupin and the Tonks family before they perished. Harry asked that the Goblins pack the entire vault into a seven compartment trunk that they purchase with money from the black family vault, for a fee of course.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Diagon Alley.<strong>

Harry walked into the apothecary and potions store feeling annoyed. Several fangirls had ambushed him as he left Gringotts and he was forced to wear his father's old invisibility cloak, more commonly known as a Deathly Hallow, to escape. When he was at the apothecary, Harry walked straight up to the counter and asked the woman behind the counter about ordering potions.

"You pay upon collection or upon delivery. We can deliver them to a set address or we can also send them to your vault in Gringotts. Now then, what can I help you with?" the woman asked Harry, either not identifying him or not caring. either way, Harry was grateful for her professionalism. Not every sales clerk was as professional as this woman.  
>"I would like a lifetime's supply of healing potions to be delivered to my family vault within the next three years. The goblins will be able to sort out the payment upon delivery. Also, do you have any raw ingredients with healing properties?"<br>"I'm sorry but we are out of stock of ingredients that heal. Sadly most people are too lazy to brew potions these days and prefer to use ingredients with healing properties. We have few potions masters these days. To which vault should I address this delivery and charge for doing so?" The clerk said with a sigh before obtaining details.  
>"Vault number 63, the Potter family vault. To show that he was indeed Lord Potter, he showed the lady the Lordship ring upon his finger.<br>The only sign of recognition on the woman's face was a slight widening of her eyes before she got control back over her face.  
>"Of course, Lord Potter."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A week later, South America<strong>

Harry was sweating even though he had just begun his mental exercises which were designed to study the inner beast of one's mind. He felt as if he had just been locked inside of a Voldemort induced vision-slash-nightmare. He faintly saw a large black bird that easily surpassed an adult dragon in size, about the size of a dragon whose life had been lived for near two hundred years. It was hunting any animal near it that was foolish enough to challenge it to last thing he saw before he woke was the large bird turning to face him and it's white face with large glowing red orbs for eyes seeming to pierce through the gloomy darkness that shrouded around them. After leaving his mind, Harry decided he would consult War-Chief Hiawatha about his animagus form as he couldn't recall any animals that matched the identity of the bird he had seen. He would need War-Chief Hiawatha's advice upon the matter, but first, he would sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Harry in War-Chief Hiawatha's hut. As Harry finished describing the bird, the War-Chief's face grew pale. He had only ever heard of the demon bird once before. It was a legend amongst his tribe. War-Chief Hiawatha decided that he needed to tell Harry one of his tribe's legends after all.<p>

"A long time ago, a man who we now believe to be possessed by an evil spirit - called Herpo - travelled these very lands. No one remembers his origin and even fewer speak his name as it is considered to be a bad omen after one considers what he done. I believe you English Wizards call him 'Herpo the Foul' or something like that.

"People think he created the first Basilisk. I think it was Salazar Slytherin, however. Herpo was live during 1274 and from hat you told me, Slytherin's Basilisk has been in the chamber of secrets in stasis for around 1,000 years since the castle's construction.

"Continuing onwards, this evil being liked to experiment upon different beings. As I said, It is believed that he created the very first Basilisk by hatching a chicken egg underneath a frog during the warmest time of year. What is also common knowledge is that he experimented with the darkest of magics. However, according to legend, Herpo removed the very soul from various animals and they all mutated beyond recognition. He experimented upon animals such as Boars, Snakes, Rhinoceros, Elephants, Giant Scorpions and a now extinct breed of magical bird, called an Everfall.

"It was named the Everfall by the ancestors of this tribe because it possessed the ability to shoot feathers out of it's wings. The most magnificent part about this was that the Everfall's feathers grew back instantaneously no matter how many feathers it lost. The Everfall was about the size as one of the species of birds that people call 'Crows'.

"When Herpo removed the soul from the Everfall, it mutated to sizes to rival a fully grown dragon. It's head formed a white mask with red tribal designs marking it. The black beady eyes turned blood red and seemed to be able to pierce the thickest fog or see the slightest movement. The speed of this demonic bird was unmatched by all. We lost the most men to this abomination. The Everfall were hunted to extinction because of the demon bird's deeds. people everywhere feared the creation of such a monster and targeted these docile birds for fear that they have a similar problem in future.

"The boar mutated in a similar way, gaining the same mask upon it's face. It gained supernatural strength and speed as well as it's hide grew thicker. It was this mutation that caused humans to be wary of Boars. While we lost many men to this demon pig, we didn't lose nearly as much as most of the other monsters.

"The Snakes Grew in size and turned an Ash white colour or a charred black. Their whole body sported the same design as the masks upon the other beasts. the venom grew to be more toxic than that of a Basilisk. The snakes also gained strength and speed. these snakes still inflict fear into many minds even today and are the reasons that snakes in general are feared by most. These Snakes mostly left us alone; they prefered feasting upon the sanity and body of the larger magical beasts such as the Nundus that prowl Northern Africa.

"The Rhinoceros lost their horns in favour of bludgeoning their opponent to death. They also gained a mask covering their face. They gained strength and speed like the others. It was because of this that Rhinoceros are almost extinct. While this abomination injured many of our men, we didn't have any casualties. This is not to say that it should be taken lightly.

"The Giant Scorpion's stinger turned a luminous yellow to attract prey in dark places and to light their path. Their face covered with the common white and red mask. their speed was almost unmatched and took more than the naked eye to see. The scorpions decimated our ancestors and yet the casualties still did not reach those of the mutated Everfall. The original breed of Giant Scorpion have not been seen in many years. many believe this is because they fear the same treatment in the modern era.

"The mutated Elephants also sported the white and red mask. they grew to sizes unheard of and were twice the size of most trees. Because of these, Elephants are wary around humans for fear of having to be hunted to prevent this from happening again. They generally left us alone after the deaths of hundreds of each of us. Perhaps these were the smartest of the demons.

"One of the worst things about these beasts was that their soulless state seemed to spread at an alarming rate. My ancestors sealed these beasts away in a dimensional portal from which we can only hope they never return.

"These beasts all share some common factors they are all immensely powerful;  
>They have a major bloodlust.<p>

They have no soul.

They all have a mask to some degree.

"It is also believed that Herpo had also experimented on a transformed werewolf during a full moon although evidence was never found." War-Chief Hiawatha told Harry. Harry grew ill at the thought of being hunted because of his animagus form. As if sensing his thoughts, War-Chief. Hiawatha spoke to Harry again.  
>"No need to worry, young Harry. You are an honorary member of my tribe. You ave also experienced much for one so young. I shall not share your secret but I must warn you not to attempt the change around my people as they may not feel the same way." at this, Harry gave a nod, feeling reassured that he was safe and in good hands with Hiawatha.<br>Come, Harry. I will teach you to use Tomahawks. It will help you gain control over your body. After you master Tomahawks, you will have better control over your form when you transform."

* * *

><p>After mastering the Tomahawks, Harry realised that it wasn't about control over his body at all.<p>

"This wasn't to help me transform, was it, War-Chief." Harry stated. It wasn't a question. "No, I taught you so that you could protect yourself better. I have seen in the fires that you will need it in the future." Hiawatha sighed

* * *

><p>It took Harry another five attempts at meditating in his mind for the mutated Everfall to acknowledge him and another six attempts before the bird gave it's permission to attempt the transformation. It took Harry another four weeks before he could transform and it was another week after that before he could transform at will, as easily as Professor McGonagall could transform into a cat. Before Harry left for north America, Hiawatha gave him a set of Tomahawks, instructing him to "keep in practice".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One week later, North America<strong>

Harry had begun his basic Battle Mage training a couple of days ago. He had already learned of a couple of new spells and battle techniques. He learned both Light and Dark magic under the strict tuition of Battle Master Kai. He also learned how to operate different muggle firearms. both magically modified and factory produced. The North American Ministry of Magic worked closely with the Non-Magical Government. One benefit of this was that Battle Master Kai also knew how to use various firearms ranging from long range Sniper rifles to short range shotguns and just about every gun in between. He was as specially trained as any Special Forces member. In return, Battle Master Kai and his battle Magi had aided the Non-Magical government with various wars where they were out of their depths with the combat. Harry sighed in exhaustion, thinking back on his day.

_This is going to be a long six months, _Harry thought to himself _a__t least it is going to be worth it._

* * *

><p>Harry was ready to leave America. he had finally finished his training. He was proficient with different firearms and had purchased an M3 SubMachine Gun that fired .45 caliber rounds. Harry enjoyed using it because it was relatively light, weighing a meagre 8.15 lb while empty, and felt like an extension of his hand because it was so short, being only 58 centimeters long because he completely removed the stock of the gun as he deemed it unnecessary. It was his famous close combat gun because it was relatively accurate for up to 100 metres and could fire up to 450 rounds per minute. The only problem that Harry saw when he bought the gun for $20 was the fact that the magazine could only hold 30 bullets. Harry immediately after returning from purchasing the weapon carved runes into it that would conjure ammunition into the barrel as soon as a sensor ward half way through the 8 inch long barrel was tripped. This also increased the firing rate slightly because there was now no real reason to reload the gun other than a cooldown time. This was easily fixed with a permanent cooling charm.<p>

Harry's favourite assault rifle was the Pindad SS1-V1. It was a Belgium model that cost him $250 because of importation fees. It was a good medium distance weapon that could fire accurately for up to 450 metres and could use anywhere from 600 - 650 rounds per minute. The gun was about 100 centimeters long and was just over 4 kilograms in weight while empty. It used NATO rounds, as opposed to the M3's Parabellum rounds. While it could use more rounds from a longer distance, effectively dealing more damage, Harry was a bit sceptical about using the Pindad as much as the M3 at first. This was mostly because of the noise difference. If he required stealth, using a loud gun such as the Pindad wasn't going to be an option. Therefore, as a modification, Harry added the same enchantments as the M3 but also added a silencing charm.

For a shotgun, Harry decided to acquire a Ribbed Barrel 12-gauge Winchester which he bought for $990. He enchanted it so that each time he pulled the trigger another bullet was conjured into the next loading space. He also enchanted the shotgun to be unbreakable and added a weightless charm to the shotgun after a moment of inspiration. Realising he had completely forgotten to add it to the others, he immediately did so. After adding the weightless charm, Harry added a spell that allowed him to shrink and resize the weapons so that the could be small for storage and could resize for combat. After a moment of though, Harry added another spell setting to each gun as a magical "safety" precaution. This other setting allowed the gun to fire rubber bullets at a decreased acceleration. This was for if he wished to teach someone or to show someone how powerful the weapons were without mailing them but perhaps injuring them. The only weapon that Harry could not, in fact, purchase was a sniper file. This was because it was deemed "too dangerous for a civilian".

As Harry was ready to leave, Battle Master Kai stopped him.

"Take care out there, Harry. I have seen parts of your future. you will need this." Battle Master Kai gave Harry a magically modified Zastava M48 Sniper Rifle. It was enchanted to conjure ammunition automatically in the barrel as soon as the safety was off. This was done by using a contact rune on the safety along with a timing spell tied to a conjuring spell that used the rune as an activator. As soon as the safety switch left contact with the gun, a bullet was conjured. The next bullet was conjured by the time the user bullet the bolt back as a "reload" mechanism. There was an unbreaking rune on the Zastava as well as self cleaning runes.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Harry told Kai, almost unable to speak. He had obtained a sniper rifle at last. He modified it slightly, adding the safety spells as well as the resizing spells and cooling charm.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later, Japan<strong>

Harry was at a loss as of what to do. He had not been able to hire a teacher for the art of swords. He needed someone who could teach him but was unable to find a suitable tutor. Since he had enough money, he decided on the spot that he would find a necromancer to summon up the spirit of one Minamoto Yoritomo, the only swordsman he could remember from the same country.

* * *

><p>"Are you sssure you want to sssummon thisss particular ssswordsssman, Harry?" A figure in the shadows asked.<p>

"Yes. I need a tutor. Who else could help?" If the figure had a reply, he didn't voice it and instead summoned Minamoto Yoritomo to a lifeless construct golem on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bank Manager Ragnok XIII<em>**

**_I am interested in purchasing various tomes on the subjects of_**

**_Warding_**

**_Blood Magic_**

**_Technomancery_**

**_Ancient Runes_**

**_Magical Metals & Alloys_**

**_Forging Techniques_**

**_If you are an able seller, I am willing to purchase a single permanent copy of each tome available. Charges to be sent to the Potter Family Vault._**  
><strong><em>I would also like you to purchase me a trunk large enough to store the remaining Potter fortune. <em>**

**_May Your Enemies Lay Dead At Your Feet and Your Wealth Prosper._**

**_Lord Harry James Potter_**

* * *

><p>Ragnok sat in his office when an owl flew through with mail for him. He acquired the letter and read through it. Any goblin who came near his office quickly scurried away and notified others to stay away. The goblins learned long ago that a chuckling Ragnok was a mischievous Ragnok and Ragnok was laughing heartily in his office.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry had just finished sparring with Minamoto Yoritomo when an owl carrying a large bundle of shrunken books flew into the sparring grounds. Harry gave the owl 4 knuts for the delivery and took the books and his ordered trunk full of gold and heirlooms. He was grateful to the goblin for his help.<p>

* * *

><p>On the last day of Harry's training, Minamoto Yoritomo made Harry forge his own weapon. To do this, a specialist time mage was paid to place the two of them in a year and a half long time bubble.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry had finally finished forging his weapon with the aid of Minamoto Yoritomo, who taught him to forge his weapon. It was a black Mithril Katana with a crossguard shaped like the Deathly Hallows symbol, A Circle within a Triangle with a line going straight down the middle. The hilt of the weapon looked like the barrel of a single-barrel-shotgun. That is what it was, after all. it required the user to focus on firing the shotgun in their mind. When they did that, the magic imbued in the weapon conjured up a new bullet to replace the previous. There was also a button hidden on the hilt which conjured a scope for longer ranged combat. The blade itself had runes carved down the Orichalium surface. The runes were for cleansing and strengthening the blade, as well as adding properties similar to those of the Sword of Gryffindor. The main difference being that the user could choose who the blade hurt. For example, if it was poisoned and it pricked himself or an ally, the blade would only draw blood whereas the Sword of Gryffindor would poison the injured party. The only thing left for Harry to do now was to infuse his soul into the blade, like a Samurai would do.<p>

During his time in the time bubble, Harry had also made three intimately designed daggers. The hilts were made out of Ivory and the blade's designs were unique. The first dagger was curved slightly, as if it was a miniature Katana. The second dagger looked like an ordinary dagger with the exception that the separate pieces of the blade were tied together by miniature wires that were thin yet as strong as the rest of the blade, if not stronger. The final dagger's blade was shaped like the insignia of the Deathly Hallows in a 3 dimensional design. Instead of a straight line running through a circle trapped inside of a triangle, it was a dagger blade, long and thin, through a sphere trapped inside a pyramid with the tip of the dagger poking out. There were transparency charms upon the majority of the face surface of the prism and sphere though. it looked like a frame of a prism guarded by part of the circumference of a sphere. All three daggers were made out of Goblin steel and had properties that absorbed anything that made the blade stronger. Somehow, Harry made sure that all 3 daggers were equally well balanced.  
>The final weapons that Harry had created was a set of 12 throwing knives. They were nothing special to look at but anyone could easily tell that they belonged yo him, considering a great deal more of his positions now sported the Insignia of the Deathly Hallows. The Insignia on the knives, however, was indented onto the blades near the handle. The only other noticeable feature about the blade was a slight bump half ay along the blades of each knife. Harry decided that he would soak each individual blade inside as many different Venoms as he could find as soon as he was back in Britain.<br>Harry had taught himself to use the throwing knives quite easily as they weren't much different to the Tomahawks. He only needed to just his technique slightly and he was able to throw knives like the best of the world's experts.  
>"Good luck, Harry. Be careful. The Shinigami have taken an interest in you." Minamoto Yoritomo whispered before the magic of the necromancer faded, releasing his spirit from the golem construct.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later, Africa<strong>

Harry had decided that since he no longer needed to go to Germany, he would learn from African Shaman. He was currently on a magical island named "Black Island" and was gathering up natural black chalk for an offering to the spirits. He decided he would gather a little extra than he needed. Just in case, of course. During his spare tie upon the island, Harry engraved 'his' insignia upon the rest of his weapons.

* * *

><p>At the end of the sixth week, Harry said his goodbyes to Elder Shaman Malfurion and began his journey to his final destination: Wales.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Half way through the tutoring, Wales<strong>

Harry had progressed greatly. The first thing that Harry had done was purchase as any different venom as possible and soak each of his blades in them. He then enchanted them so thoroughly that he wouldn't be surprised If they were now capable of talking to him. He did this so that they, alongside his Katana, could identify friend from foe and would be unable to poison an identified friend. Because of his intensive studying with e Welsh Drugs, Harry could cast a vast majority of his arsenal of spells wandless and could heal a great number of wounds on both animals and plants alike without the use of potions and mostly without herbs. He as efficient, and quite talented, at. using wanted and wandless healing spells. Although he was talented at these spells, he wasn't as good at them as some of the other druids. One reason he wasn't able to heal as proficient as other druids was that he refused to take part with the rituals. He had too much bad experience with ritual in his past as it is. The only difference between Harry and a ritual enhanced druids would be that Harry used more energy to heal his target. The rest of the year, Harry would use to increase the pace of his healing, making him one of the fastest healers in the magical world at that moment in time.

* * *

><p>Harry had finished his training and had a week to spare. He decided that he would purchase and learn to use a longbow and a crossbow. With his weapons training, The painted black silver crossbow With a light blue triangle containing a slightly darker circle and a vertical line in the centre was relatively easy to use. Harry only had to aim directly at the target or slightly above it for long distance aiming. The longbow, however was difficult to use due to it being the same size as Harry. After he third day, Harry decided that he would forgo picking it up and aiming with it in his hands and instead he planted one point of the bow firmly in the ground, notched an arrow on the string before pulling it back and aiming. After careful concentration, Harry let the arrow soar through the air and tracked it's movements. Harry watched as it hit the target but it was too far to the left on the target to have hit he yellow black or red rings. Harry decided that he would either enchant the arrows to duplicate upon a certain speed or have an automated guiding system. He decided that the first option was easier and decided that with each arrow he made, he would engrave runes that duplicated the arrows once the flights had passed the bow and triggered a sensor ward, having travelled a length of an arrow before duplicating and raining death from above. Another thing that Harry decided he needed for a bow was arrows with suction cups as a method of training against people as moving targets and as a method of scaling walls where Magic was forbidden or unavailable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3 years after Harry took control of his life (4.5 for Harry)<strong>

After the three year studying period, a confident Harry Potter apparated directly onto Hogwarts' grounds - as was his right as Gryffindor's heir. He supposed that Magic would declare his marriage contract null now as he was technically 21 and had been missing for a year and a half. He didn't want to take any chances, however, so he walked gracefully through the gigantic front doors and towards the headmaster or mistresses office to left his old Head of year that he was leaving. He would, after all, miss her. Along the way, Fawkes flamed to his shoulder and trilled a greeting. Most people wrongly assumed that Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar when he was, in fact, bonded to the school and had been since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin asked him, a phoenix, and Clara, a Basilisk, to guard the school until they perish or the school no longer stands. Clara had become corrupted by Thomas Marvolo Riddle during his sixth year when the chamber of secrets was opened for the first time in five hundred years. She was slain by Harry during his second year and Fawkes had missed his companion through the ages greatly although he was grateful to Harry for putting her down. Harry inclined his head in reply. He was shocked however when Fawkes looked him in the eye and gave him knowledge of travelling. It wasn't just any travelling - it was knowledge of magical transportation to different dimensions. It wasn't much knowledge but it was a lot more than anyone else had received from a phoenix and with that knowledge, he received the knowledge of a spell. It wasn't just any spell - it was an ancient spell that was used by Merlin to transport Avalon away from the rest of the world. It required a week to set up the spell and it allowed one to travel through a dimension. It was done through a ritual and therefore Harry decided had he had to get over his dislike of rituals to get a peaceful life.

The ritual required natural black chalk from a magical island off the coast Africa and a freely given phoenix talon. The talon would usually have been the most difficult item to acquire, had Fawkes not already given him one after countering the Basilisk venom from Clara in him during his second year. He was given this talons in thanks of saving his companion from her continuous suffering. He now needed to set up the spell to allow it to charge the necessary power for the transport. He had already obtained the chalk while he was in Africa - one of his tutors made him collect some and he obtained extra just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip - 6 days 23 hours 20 minutes<strong>

Harry was feeling drained. he had finally powered up the spell and now had to wait 40 minutes to activate the spell. It was then that he noticed a presence behind him. He turned to see who it was. The first thing he noticed was a wand pointed at his face. He was too tired to care about the wand, however, and the second thing that he noticed was the person. The person had dark orange hair. The hair would have been a lighter orange, had the owner bothered to wash it in the past few years. However, without the person's mother to dictate his wash days, the person decided that they had free reign over their life - no longer being a minor. The person was also male. The fact that he was slightly taller than Harry was also a noticeable fact about him.

"What do you think you're doing here, Dark Wizard?" the person snarled at Harry.

"So escaping an illegally formed marriage contract makes me a Dark Wizard now, does it?" Harry replied to the figure uninterested with the conversation.

"You're doing Dark magic in Hogwarts. That's what makes you a Dark Wizard and no better than those Slimy Snakes!" the Person shouted at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back on his old friend. since the marriage contract became public knowledge, thanks to one Rita Skeeter, the remaining Weasley who knew of the contract (Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy) were shamed and publicly embarrassed every time they were seen. One Ronald Weasley despised this negative publicity and blamed Harry for the fallout. It was time. The spell was tugging upon Harry's magic like a Portkey crossed with floo travel and apparition. It wouldn't be long before Harry disappeared along with his possessions. Ron Weasley couldn't let Harry get away though or his sister would be devastated if Harry could escape her clutches. his first thoughts that came to mind were a lingering effect of Slytherin's Locket - Voldemort's Horcrux - that told him to kill Harry. without thought, Ron uttered the arguably worst unforgivable.  
>"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted in anger, the sickly green light flying straight towards Harry as a phoenix - Fawkes - flew towards Ron to Harm him. The spell hit Harry in the back of the head and Harry Potter's last memory of the wizard world was n irate Phoenix pecking a stupid redhead to the brink of death.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

**I would like to thank you all for your support on the last chapter. I wasn't expecting so many views within 4 days. **

**A thank you to **_Yinko_** in this chapter who corresponded with me following his first review. I received so many new ideas for this story whilst discussing it with you. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first chapter. This was finished on the 4/11/14 and it was published moments after i corrected as many mistakes as I could find. **

**~LongbowOfThePoet**

* * *

><p><strong>Regarding the reviews, <strong>

**Guest user **_Guest,_** I thank you.**

_Yinko, _**I agree. Harry would be considered a Grimm. After all, he has the Animagus form of a Nevermore. This is the only known flying Grimm. I decided on this because Harry loved to fly. However, stuck in an alien world, Harry may never get the chance to fly again and thus I gave him his own set of wings to use.**

**Thank you for your reviews, even you **_guest__**.**_

**I would also like to thank **_Avian-San_ **for correcting me upon the mistake of the Deathly Hallows symbol. I had posted it as a circle containing a triangle whereas, as pointed out, it was a triangle containing a circle. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Death was thoughtful. It was reviewing its' memories of one Harry James Potter and the events that led them to meet. Death first met Harry during October when Harry was age 1.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st, 1981. Near Midnight, Godric's Hollow<strong>

Death was ecstatic. The prophecy stating the death of one of two people that would cause it problems in the future was about to be removed from the world of the living. Two people had already joined its' realm this night and another was sure to join them. Death watched on with barely concealed joy as Voldemort cast the curse that would end the infant's life. One was a one year old infant, the other a fifty-five year old mad man.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort said while smirking at the defenceless boy that was supposed to be his downfall. 'Looks like it's over, Old Man.' Voldemort though, whilst envisioning the look of defeat upon the face of Gellert Grindelwald's vanquisher and old lover. Voldemort could hardly imagine what they could have done together, had they not gotten into a fight that killed Ariana Dumbledore. He decided that after he was done, he would claim the Invisibility cloak and the Elder Wand from the Old Fool that was holed up inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What the Dark Lord didn't expect, however, was for his killing curse to bounce off the child's head and hurtle towards him at astounding speeds. The killing curse stuck his body and Tom Marvolo Riddle's curse was ripped from his body. Instead of his soul going into Death's reaches, however, it was pulled towards seven other places.

Death was furious. Somebody had escaped it again and now it wanted that soul even more than it did mere moments ago. He would help the boy along a path to destroy Voldemort through sheer luck. Yes, this child would do quite nicely, considering the prophecy that Fate had introduced about the boy and the Dark Lord being unable to live while the other survives.

Death's interest was again roused when one Sirius Black entered the Nursery of Godric's Hollow. Death instinctively knew that something that would change the fate of one Harry Potter, the infant who currently lie asleep in the cot in the now burning Nursery room. Something downstairs had evidently caught fire, likely during the duel between James Potter and Tom Riddle. Sirius picked up Harry and cradled him to his chest.

"I'm sorry, pup, it's my fault. If only I stuck with being the secret keeper." Sirius told Harry. Sirius brought Harry outside of the burning cottage. Sirius was just about to secure Harry to the back of his flying motorbike when Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, appeared.

"I'm afraid that I'm gunna haf teh take young Harry to Professor Dumbledore now, Sirius Black." Hagrid told Sirius gently. Sirius nodded he gave Harry to Hagrid.

"Take care of him, Hagrid. I'm going to find the rat and I'm going to kill him. Take my motorbike. It'll be faster." Sirius told Hagrid before shooting off into the night to hunt down Peter Pettigrew. Hagrid stood there, stunned momentarily, before Harry shifting in his sleep seemed to snap Hagrid out of it. Hagrid cradled Harry in his large arm whilst he mounted the bike. The last thing that Death did for Harry was mark a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, where it would remain for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Death to find Sirius black. He found Black's magical signature in a crowded street in London. Crowded for midnight, that is.<p>

"I've got you now, you filthy rat! Why would you join Voldemort, Peter? Why would you betray the Potters? We were your friends!" An enraged Sirius shouted at Peter.

"w- wh- what a-are y-you talking about, S-Sirius? W-why w-would you kill James and L-Lily like th-that? Why w-would you betray them!?" Pettigrew shouted, alerting the rest of the street to their presence. Sirius cast a cutting curse at Peter and Peter almost avoided it, getting his middle finger cut off in the process. Peter found a perfect opportunity to escape and whispered a silent _Bombarda Maxima, _his wand pointed at the ground. Be then cast a silent _Confundus_ charm on the muggles watching their exchange before transforming into his rat form and scurrying away to escape. Death sighed as yet again it was denied the chance of a soul.

Aurors were on the scene within minutes and they found a blown up street, a distraught Sirius whispering "It's all my fault" over and over again to himself. Alastor Moody was the one who moved to apprehend Sirius, who gave up as he had just lost a friend who was like a brother to him. Alastor Moody frowned. It wasn't like his ex-star apprentice to have turned to the dark. He had even been disowned from his family for being light, discarding the family traditions and refusing to learn Dark Magic. Why would he turn to Voldemort after all these years?

_Unless he was with Voldemort the whole time _was the thought of Alastor Moody. His face scrunched up into a twisted scowl at the thought.

"Junior Auror Shacklebolt, detain Mr Black and take him to a ministry holding cell. He will be put before the Wizengamot." Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded and put magical restraining cuffs on Sirius' hands, preventing his escape and stopping him from doing magic. He activated the portkey on the cuffs and within the blink of an eye, Sirius and he were transported to the Ministry of Magic, inside the part reserved for the Magical Law Enforcement Officers such as the Hit Wizards, the "Other " Unspeakables and the Aurors.

Alastor Moody questioned the few survivors of the blasting curse. Each and every witness stated that a tall man with long, dark hair apprehended a shorter man with short brown hair. There was a shouting competition where they accused each other of murdering the Potters and James and Lily respectively. They each individually recounted how a wave of light flew towards the brown haired one and cut his finger off. The next even that they remembered was the street exploding and the brown haired one had vanished. For one of the first times since he began chasing Dark Wizards, Alastor Moody didn't know what to think. He ordered a search of the next four blocks and joined the search himself. The only thing any of them found that night was a lone tip of a finger and themselves obliviating the muggle witnesses.

Death was still enraged but it was pacified by the souls of the non-magical people that Peter Pettigrew had murdered. Death left the streets of London in search for more souls to add to its' growing repertoire.

* * *

><p><strong>November 1<strong>**st****, Privet Drive. Late Evening.**

Death was waiting to inspect Harry and ensure that he was healthy. It had been watching the people that the child was going to be placed with carefully all day. The elder male, Vernon was a bigoted oaf. He acted like a Pureblood muggle. One who thought any not normal was freakish. He would definitely be a problem for young Harry. Then there was the woman who resembled a horse. She still was still harbouring a deep jealousy of her magical sister. This was because she had always wanted to be special and yet her sister had everything – she had good looks, she had intelligence and the, she had magic. This woman, whilst not as bad as Vernon Dursley, would still do everything she could to make Harry's life uncomfortable. Death had noticed a stiff tabby cat observing the Dursley family throughout the day also. He presumed it to be a magical animagus, likely Minerva McGonagall observing the "muggles" that Harry was to be placed with.

Death noticed that faint roar was coming from the sky. It turned in tie to see a blue motorbike landing, using the street like a runway to land. When he got off the motorbike, Rubeus Hagrid handed Harry to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore conjured a basket, into which he placed Harry. Harry's basket was then placed onto the doorstep with naught but a hastily written letter explaining his presence. Death and Minerva McGonagall scowled at Headmaster Dumbledore. Minerva conjured a blanket for the one-year-old whereas Death scowled because Harry would have been left there whereas Dumbledore could have waited until morning and gone inside the house, explaining the situation instead of abandoning Harry on the doorstep with nothing but a letter and a basket.

* * *

><p>Death had made sure to visit Harry from time to time. It had actually grown quite fond of the infant. It believed that no being, let alone an infant, should have to endure the torture that Harry Potter did. He didn't even know his own name until age five when he was starting school. He believed it was either "Freak" or "Boy". That was the only name's he was called. When it got bad enough, namely when Vernon Dursley was home late – Usually because he was in a Pub getting drunk – Harry would get beat to near death before being shut in his cupboard under the stairs. Death had left the Lightning bolt scar upon Harry's forehead as a way to heal him with magic during times like these.<p>

Whenever Death had felt the connection between them fade slightly, it had immediately rushed to Number 4 Privet Drive to aid Harry. Whether it be by calming his uncle in some way or forcefully triggering Harry's accidental magic. Death knew that if it removed Harry from the house, the boy would be hunted down by wizards in a manhunt across the globe to find him, with Albus Dumbledore at the head and Remus Lupin a close second. Whilst Albus Dumbledore would only be at the head of it because he needed the boy to get rid of Voldemort, Remus Lupin would be the near second with worry for his best friend's son.

* * *

><p>Death had continued checking up on Harry, despite him not being allowed to change the boy's residence as it would have liked to have done.<p>

**Saint Grogory's Primary School, Surrey. Midday.**

Harry was getting frustrated. His teacher was essentially bullying him because he had his cousin's old clothes and his glasses were old and broken. It's not as if he chose to wear these clothes, they are his only clothes.

Just when he though that the teacher would leave him alone, he felt strange and the teacher's wig turned blue. It may have been more shocking if it was real hair, but everybody knew Mr. Stenson had a wig because he was bald. Harry suppressed a groan. He just knew that he was going to get the blame for this. He always got the blame for strange things happening in the neighbourhood. He would either get a beating when his relatives found out about this, or be shut in his cupboard for a week with low amounts of food. Harry personally preferred the latter. He always fared pretty well without food but when his body lay broken on the floor in his cupboard, he lost the will to live. For some reason, it always healed up overnight, to the anger of his relatives.

* * *

><p>Harry found it awesome when his hair grew back overnight and wanted to meet whoever had done it. He was sure that he couldn't have done so by himself. Unfortunately for Harry, Death wasn't a being that one could meet and return to the living world, except in special circumstances.<p>

* * *

><p>Death was cackling madly. Not that anybody could hear it though. It had removed the planks of wood that were nailed onto the front door. It then used a bit of magic to duplicate the letters of Harry's acceptance into school and had made them force themselves into the house from all different angles; Through gaps in the windows, the door and even down the chimney. Letters were everywhere and Vernon couldn't prevent Harry from grabbing one and therefore sent him to his new room. Vernon decided that they were all going to go on a nice long holiday to a small shack that he owned just off the coast on a small island. Unfortunately, it was high tide and the land would be non-existent at the worst of times.<p>

* * *

><p>During the boy's first year of magical tuition, Death had helped the boy defeat Voldemort within Quirrell's body.<p>

**First Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1991-1992**

Death monitored Harry's progress during his first year through his scar. It hated to say it, but it was a little disappointed in Harry's performance. Not that he could blame him, however, because Harry valued friendship over grades. That, and he had always dulled his work down a little while he was with the Dursleys and had grown used to not outperforming people. Death would have done the same thing, being in the boy's position, it mused to itself. Death used its magic to force Dumbledore to return Harry's father's invisibility cloak, one that he had given to Harry's ancestor: Ignotus Peverell. This would mean that Harry is related to Lord Voldemort via his father as Antioch, Ignotus and Cadmus were brothers and the Slytherin family ring –one of Voldemort's Horcruxes- contained the Resurrection stone that Death gave to Cadmus, Voldemort's ancestor. There were no remaining heirs to Antioch. Death made sure of that. Death would lead Harry to the Mirror of Erised when he used his cloak to try and research Nicholas Flamel in the complete wrong section of the restricted section of the library. When he was at the mirror, Death would show Harry his parents, people he had never really known. Sadly, Death's actions had consequences and the consequence was that Dumbledore followed Harry to the room that the mirror was in each time.

* * *

><p>If Death was being honest with itself, Harry's true knowledge was the practical parts of the lessons. It was all right if you knew the history of the charm, the wand movements and other minor details. They could help a beginner to cast the spell. A more experienced wizard or witch wouldn't need to use wand movements as they could just force their way through the spell. Granted, it was more tiring but it was quicker and some opponents would prefer a greater quantity over the extra power and speed. Although, what good was having more spells if you got caught off guard by a quick killing curse?<p>

Death was broken out of his musings of spell casting tactics by a confrontation between Quirinus Quirrell, who was being possessed by the Dark Lord, and Harry Potter in the antechamber where the Philosopher's Stone was contained within the Mirror of Erised. When Harry had the stone and Voldemort realised it, and forced Quirrell's body to lunge at Harry to obtain the source of immortality, Death supercharged the outside layer of Harry's skin, making Quirrell blister and burn before crumbling into ashes. Death then retrieved the stone before stabilizing the unconscious Harry, considering it had been forced to use Harry's magic to destroy Voldemort's vessel. When Dumbledore entered the Antechamber, Death modified Dumbledore's memories to make him think that he had destroyed the Philosopher's Stone. Death was quite annoyed with the Flamels. They had lived quite a long time past their allotted time on the planet. Now was their time to move on. Death was well aware that Dumbledore had only borrowed the stone from the Flamels, but it didn't really care. Not after what Harry had suffered through because of the man's manipulations.

* * *

><p>During the second year, Death had made Fawkes aid Harry against the Basilisk and had gained half of Tom Riddle's soul as a reward.<p>

**Second Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1992-1993**

Death was at Hogwarts a lot during this second year. The whole castle was at risk to a threat that would either kill you or petrify you. Death needed to be close by on the off chance that Harry could get hurt. Whether Death would admit it or not, but Death had grown fond of Harry, almost as far as letting everything else go and adopting him for his own. It stopped itself though as that would be bad for everybody. Something that even it feared would happen if it took Harry away and hid him; Fate would interfere and ruin everybody's lives. And Death didn't want that because that would make too much work for it to do at once.

* * *

><p>Death had just witnessed Harry Potter's female friend, Hermione Granger, get petrified by the Basilisk alongside Penelope Clearwater, the fifth Year Ravenclaw Prefect. Luckily, Hermione had figured out what the beast was and had alerted the only available Prefect at the time – Penelope. They had then both looked around the corners to prevent instant death upon staring the Basilisk directly in the eyes. The fact that Hermione found out about the Basilisk when the teachers hadn't or wouldn't do so impressed Death with the bravery that she displayed.<p>

* * *

><p>Death urged Fawkes to the Chamber of Secrets to aid the one that it had grown attached to. If something happened to Harry in the Chamber, Death would feel depressed about it, though it would eventually get over its' loss. Fawkes flamed into the Forbidden Forest, already knowing of the wards upon the chamber that prevented magical transportation, and flew down through one of the giant pipes towards Harry's location. He arrived within minutes, clutching the Sorting Hat in his talons. Fawkes dropped the sorting hat by Harry's feet and flew off, to hide somewhere in the room where he could get a good view. Harry picked up the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor slid out of hit. To say that Harry was amazed would be an understatement. Death watched on with slight interest of the Basilisk. It was the Diary on the floor that had Death's attention. There was a long black tendril connecting the girl on the floor with the Diary, and the Diary to Tom Marvolo Riddle's memory. Death now knew how it had been cheated. The Dark Lord was afraid of it and had created Horcruxes. This Diary contained half of the Dark Lord's soul. Death made Fawkes claw out the eyes of the Basilisk and retreat for now. Because it could still hear him well, Harry retreated away from Riddle so he couldn't aid it visually. This turned out to be a good move as he ducked into one of the closed off pipes and silently picked up a rock. As the Basilisk came closer, it was able to smell Harry. He threw the rock into the Snake's path, the snake forgetting the scent of hi and chasing after the noise. Harry silently made his way back to the large chamber.<p>

The Basilisk managed to find its' way back into the chamber and Harry was forced to kill it. As the large sixty foot Basilisk reared back, ready to spring, with its mouth open, Harry danced backwards and stabbed through the roof of its' mouth with the Sword of Gryffindor. Doing this, Harry impaled himself on one of the Basilisks fangs and the fang came out of the Basilisk's mouth as he moved his arm away. Harry could immediately feel the burning venom destroying his arteries, Heart and veins. Death showed Harry the Diary in his mind, making it seem like he was thinking it and that it was responsible for Ginny being down here, Harry rushed at it and pierced it multiple times with the fang that was previously stuck in his arm.

With the Diary destroyed, the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle's younger years was given to Death, along with half of the Wizards soul that was stored within the Diary. It was half of Voldemort's soul because each Horcrux required half of the creator's soul. Therefore, the 7 horcruxes would have less of the soul as they were created.

The Diary would have Half,

The Ring would have a quarter,

The Diadem would have an eighth,

The Locket would have a sixteenth,

The Cup would have a thirty-secondth,

The Snake would have a Sixty-fourth,

Harry would have a one-hundred-and-twenty-eighth

and Voldemort himself would be a fraction of a two-hundred-and-fifty-sixth.

The link that Death had with Harry had immediately destroyed the Horcrux within him as soon as it was established.

As Harry lay dying, Death could only watch as Fawkes tried to save him. Fawkes cried on the wound. It was then that Death remembered that the only known counter for Basilisk venom was Phoenix tears. How could it be so stupid? After Fawkes healed Harry, Harry was given a Phoenix Talon from Fawkes as a token of thanks for saving his friend from the corruption of Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>The third year that Death had helped Harry didn't go as well as it thought it would. Pettigrew escaped because of Lupin's transformation.<p>

**Third Year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1993-1994**

Death was observing the events of the Harry's third year as they progressed. This year, Sirius Black had broken out of Azkaban with its' help. It had boosted Sirius' power for long enough that he escaped. Soon afterwards, Sirius began hunting down Peter Pettigrew. He had seen an article with Peter on the front page, with the Weasley's. Perhaps he might even meet Harry, seeing that The Weasley child and Harry should both be Gryffindors.

Death watched, amused as Sirius growled at the Fat Lady to open the portrait.

"N-not w-without the password." She bravely replied, despite being terrified.

Not having time for games, Sirius slashed at the portrait. The Fat Lady was immediately transported to another frame and the door swung open for Sirius. Sirius ran up the dormitory steps for the boys -having found out the girl's steps form a ramp for males- and searched each dormitory. With no sign of the rat in sight, Sirius transformed into his grim animagus form and bounded down from the dormitories before charging out of the Common Room, barrelling into various people before locating the path to the exit and exiting the castle.

* * *

><p>Death watched as Sirius dragged Ron, who was still holding 'Scabbers' in his hand. Harry and Hermione weren't far behind and Lupin was in the Shrieking Shack, as that night, it was a full moon that could be seen in the sky. Death was worried when the kids reached the Whomping Willow and it decided it would attack. It hit Hermione, swinging her through the air and narrowly missed Harry as he raced towards the tunnel underneath the tree. Death watched as Hermione was thrown through the tunnel at the base of the tree, knocking Harry down as a pillow for her to land on.<p>

Death followed them as they raced through the tunnel, to find Professor Lupin standing by Sirius Black and pointing his Ron towards Ron's rat.

Death let an amused smile show as Harry warily listened to their story. When Harry told them to prove that it was Pettigrew, They asked Ron for the rat, who immediately tried to escape by biting Ron. After a few attempts, one of the spells that Black and Lupin were casting at the mobile Rat connected and a man with scruffy brown hair appeared in the rat's place. To say that the children were stunned was an understatement. Ron even looked disgusted that he had slept with dirty old man.

* * *

><p>Death was worried when all six of them left the shrieking shack. Lupin hadn't taken his potion and he was about to transform. As Lupin transformed, Pettigrew grabbed his dropped wand and transformed back into his rat form. Harry ran to chase after him but Hermione grabbed his arm and nodded towards Lupin who was being chased off by Black. They heard a second howl of a Werewolf and saw Lupine run off towards the howl whilst black was nowhere to be seen. Harry felt the chill of the Dementors and knew Black was in trouble. He rushed towards the source of the feeling, The Black Lake, and found black passed out at the edge of the lake. He cast a Patronus charm that repelled five of the dementors, being about his current skill level, and saw Black's soul being pulled out of his body as he was unable to continue holding up the charm as he was magically exhausted.<p>

When Harry woke up in the infirmary, he immediately looked around for Sirius. Upon learning that he was going to be kissed, by a dementor, Harry was distraught. He was going to lose his Godfather, someone who was his family. He learned, from Sirius, that his Grandmother, was born Dorea Black.

* * *

><p>When Harry saved his Godfather and Buckbeak, Harry had realised that it was him who had cast a Patronus that drove away the majority of the population of Azkaban. That it was him and Hermione that had saved Buckbeak, and that it was Hermione that saved Sirius from his cage and them in the past from Lupin. Saving Buckbeak had turned out to be a great idea as Buckbeak too Sirius away from Hogwarts through the air, with no one suspecting a thing and wondering how Sirius had escaped yet again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Year four, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1994-1995<strong>

During Harry's fourth year, Death had travelled the world again, because it knew that Harry would be selected, via compulsion charm, to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It only returned, however for the night of the Third Task. It followed Harry through the maze, watching how as the biggest obstacle that he faced was the moving hedges. Moving hedges which, conveniently moved and, formed a path straight to the cup.

Cedric Diggory's path led him to Harry and they both raced to the cup. They reached it at the same time and both decided that it would be a "shared Hogwarts victory". Death grabbed on along with the two boys as they were transported to the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

When Voldemort commanded Wormtail to "Kill the spare", Death gave the boy the chance to help Harry against Voldemort, alongside his parents or to move on. Cedric chose to help Harry. When Harry's wand formed the Priori Incantatem with Voldemort's wand, Harry was visited by his parents and Cedric, who told him not to worry and to return his body respectively. Voldemort was terrified by these ghostly people. Harry raced to the cup which lay by Cedric's body and grabbed Cedric before grabbing the cup. Death gained another soul that night.

* * *

><p>Death was fairly distant to Harry during his fifth year at Hogwarts, though he still knew the events that progressed at Hogwarts. This distance was caused by a surge in the Deaths across the world, leaving Death a lot busier than usual.<p>

**Year five, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 1995-1996**

Death was in Hogwarts when he felt Harry was using something that caused writing on his hand. It was a Blood Quill. They had heavy restrictions upon them and were only authenticated for use within the Ministry and Gringotts. Even within the Ministry of Magic, they were only allowed to be used in the Department of Magical Adoptions. There were only two people who could have accessed them inside the school; Albus Dumbledore and Delores Umbridge.

Dumbledore wouldn't have used a Blood Quill on his "pet martyr" and he also wouldn't be caught alive with one as he believed them to be "dark". Umbridge, on the other hand was likely to have one, possibly multiple, as she believed that she could do anything she liked. This was evident when she tortured the students during their detentions, forcing them to use the Blood Quills. While they not dark magic, the Blood Quills were still painful and were generally used for Magical Contracts. Therefore, by forcing Harry to write "I must not tell lies" until the message "sinks in" forced Harry into a contract that prevented him from lying lest he die or lose his magic.

* * *

><p>Death had also observed as Sirius had been hit by a Killing Curse from Bellatrix LeStrange and fell through the veil. Death frowned. Sirius had still been alive when he fell through the veil. It was as if- Death stopped at that though. It reconsidered the thought. It was possible, after all, that the Black family magic prevented Sirius from being struck by a member of his own family, considering he was the Lord Black at the time of his incarceration. Without a trial, the magic of the house wouldn't have deemed him unworthy and he would have still kept his headship.<p>

So, yes, it was possible that his family magic had turned the killing curse into a banishing curse upon impact. Unfortunately, Sirius was stood by the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries and was banished through the veil. This anomaly didn't go un-noticed by Death who would look into it in later years.

* * *

><p>Death recalled watching Harry get possessed by Voldemort in the Ministry's Atrium. He saw that Harry was unable to fight Voldemort off on his own and so it gave Harry a helping hand. It ejected Voldemort from Harry's body and gave him a little "going away present". Voldemort may need a while to recover from it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Battle, Hogwarts: 1998<strong>

Death had left Harry alone for his sixth and his seventh year. It wasn't supposed to get so close to one who could master it and abuse the privileges. It didn't think Harry would abuse being its' master but it couldn't take any chances. When Harry gained the allegiance of the Elder wand by disarming Draco Malfoy in sixth year and the Resurrection stone in the Gaunt family ring during seventh, Harry was officially its' master. It wanted to help but it couldn't unless its' master called it. It wasn't even allowed to tell Harry how to do it. He had to figure out how by himself. This was a safety measure put in place to prevent people abusing the power over Death too.

* * *

><p>Death was ecstatic. It had finally recovered all of Tom Riddle's soul.<p>

Tom Riddle's Diary – a Horcrux-, which was created via the death of Moaning Myrtle on 13 June 1943, was destroyed by a Basilisk fang during Harry's second year. It was accomplished by Harry on 29 May 1993.

The Gaunt family Horcrux ring was made by the murder of Voldemort's father; Marvolo Riddle Senior during 1943. It was destroyed by Albus Dumbledore on during the July of 1996. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, it was heavily cursed and he put it on, blackening his hand – spreading until he would die.

Salazar Slytherin's Locket was destroyed when Ron Weasley stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor on 28 December 1997. It was created sometime between 1940 and 1970 with the murder of a non-magical tramp.

Helga Hufflepuff's Cup was turned into a Horcrux following the murder of one of the last Hufflepuff heirs, Hepzibah Smith sometime around the year 1946. It was destroyed by Hermione Granger when she stabbed it with a Basilisk fang during the final battle of Hogwarts (2 May 1998)

Vincent Crabbe destroyed the Horcrux within the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw when he cast a Fiendfyre spell. Being unable to control it, it spread across the castle and destroyed the Diadem in the process. The creation of the Horcrux was done by murdering an Albanian Peasant, sometime between 1945 and 1956.

The Horcrux within Harry was destroyed minutes after it was created. Death still brought Harry back after he died to Voldemort's wand, though as his master could be completely healed once, being the Master of Death. Harry was still the Master of Death but he could no longer be healed while he was in the same body.

And finally, Naigini was turned into a Horcrux by the murder of Berth Jorkins in 1994, before the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Naigini got herself cut in half by the Sword of Gryffindor when Neville caught her by surprise.

Harry himself killed Voldemort, after taking him by surprise when he "woke" up from being dead. All but three parts of Voldemort's soul were killed at one point at Hogwarts' grounds. The two that were destroyed elsewhere were Harry, Salazar Slytherin's Locket and The Gaunt family ring. Harry was destroyed at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore destroyed the ring immediately after putting it on and getting cursed. The Locket was destroyed in the Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years later, Hogwarts<strong>

Death watched impassively as Harry started the ritual. It watched silently and unnoticed by all as Harry started the ritual designed to transport hi to another dimension. Death greatly wished that its' master didn't have to go. Despite what anybody said, it still cared about its' master. It didn't know what would happen to Harry as other beings watched over other dimensions. Death knew it wouldn't be able to follow Harry and so it would teach Harry if it could.

* * *

><p>Death rolled its' eyes as Ron confronted Harry. It was such a move that only a moron would do. If Harry lost control of the charged up magic of the ritual, it could blow up everything and everyone in the surrounding area. It would be a blast more powerful than a nuclear explosion. It would most definitely kill most of the people in Scotland. When the Killing curse hit Harry, Death felt the tug of magic leave the body with its soul. The charged magic was too closely linked to the soul to be released at this point, luckily for Ron and the population of Scotland. Death transported Harry's soul and himself onto another habitable world in the universe.<p>

Death held out its' hand for Harry to grab. Instead of grabbing its hand, however, Harry placed three items into the outstretched hand. In Death's small hand lay a ring containing the Resurrection stone and the Elder Wand. Draped across Death's large bony fingers was the Invisibility Cloak. It had gifted these to the Peverell brothers years ago to aid in the defeat of Herpo the Foul. Death had no clue as to where the tale of the brothers besting him came from. They were gifted to the three brothers for them to be used against evil beings that threatened the very existence of the world. One example being Herpo the Foul, another being the Dark Lord Voldemort; or as he is less commonly known – Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a poor near-Squib that was talented in potions and a wealthy man from Little Hangleton.

Death grabbed the cloak from his fingers using Its' other hand. He grasped the other items in the original hand. It, whilst maintaining his grip on the remaining "Deathly Hallows" draped the cloak around Harry's fingers. It then grabbed Harry's hand from where it lay by his side and, grabbing the ring from within his other hand, slipped the ring containing the Resurrection Stone on Harry's index finger on his left hand. Death then placed the Elder Wand into Harry's right hand.

Harry looked at Death inquisitively. Here he was, giving Death back the items that the Peverell brothers had tricked out of it and they were being returned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your willingness to return them was all the proof that I needed. I was simply holding my hand out to pull you up, since you seem to have fallen over during our little journey." Was the reply he obtained from Death.

"This was all… A test?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"It was a reward for bringing the destruction of one Thomas Marvolo Riddle. His Horcruxes upset the balance and I have been helping you along your way to destroy the Horcruxes or thwart Voldemort.

"I was there when you were turned into a Horcrux. It was me that really gave you that scar. That scar is was a link to me. I have used this link to heal your body in the past. Each time you received a beating and your body ended up being broken. Each time your aunt shaved your hair bald. I focused your magic around your skin to protect you against Quirrell when he was possessed by Voldemort in your first year. I sent Fawkes to you in your second year. I helped Sirius escape in your third year. I brought your parent and Cedric to form the Priori Incantatem during your fourth year. I ejected Voldemort from your body during your fifth year. I also gave him a 'going away gift'. Three years ago, was the last time I aided you, I completely restored your soul into your body when after you had your little rendezvous with Albus Dumbledore in his train station.

"I let you wander the world, unchecked. Not once did you summon a soul into a body. Not once did you use the Elder Wand for your own gain. Nor did you use the Invisibility Cloak for your own gain." Here, Harry went to interrupt Death but Death held up a hand to silence him before continuing.

"Granted, you may not know how to summon a soul into a body. Perhaps you hadn't thought of using them for your own gain. It is also possible that you wouldn't have used them for your own gain. You handing them to me informs me that you have the required strength of heart to wield them properly. You shall keep them and reside as my master. That being said, I shall teach you how to summon a soul into a body. You will need to be able to do it so that you emit an Aura where you are going. I may have been able to find you a new body, had you not performed the ritual. However, because of the magic, you will have a new body. It shall just have to be in a different universe.

"You already know some about the universe's inhabitants. The Grimm that you learned about from War-chief Hiawatha reside there. They have infected some other local animals and new Grimm are being discovered all the time. Their quest for a soul leads them to devouring every soul on the planet. I suppose you can compare them to a dementor. A dementor that brutalises everything it touches rather than consuming a soul, granted. Yet you can compare them to a dementor all the same.

"Like the magical world, the people in Remnant generally discriminate against Faunus. Faunus are people with animal characteristic, such as cat ears or a monkey tail. This is because of a war between the Faunus and the Humans, similar to the Salem Witch Trials that forced magical beings into hiding.

"The people who live on this world have no magic. Instead, they have Aura. Aura grants a person multiple things. Generally, auras grant a boost in speed and strength. However, more unique Auras have been noted throughout the history.

"Each Aura has a semblance. A speciality if you will. Some resemble magic, some increase strength and others grant speed. You can find elemental Semblances. Most commonly seen is Fire, the most destructive element. While you possess the ability to emulate all of these, I suggest for a semblance, use the shamanistic magic that you learned from African Shaman.

"While you are here, you will train your shamanistic magic and will train against the Grimm that I summon. You will practise your weapons against an unpredictable opponent who will stop at nothing to rip your soul out of your body. You will also practise fighting these beasts with your Animagus form. It is called a Nevermore. When you get Aquatinted with its' proper name, you will be closer with your inner beast than ever before.

"The Grimm have different names given for discovered ones. The more well-known ones, I shall name for you. I shall also give you ll the information that I have on them.

"The Beowolf is a Werewolf like Grimm. It was sent to the world of Remnant –this is where you're going- by War-Chief Hiawatha's tribe when they opened the portal that sucked each and every last soulless being from our world into another. In this case, it sent them to Remnant. At this time, Herpo had yet to make a Horcrux and was not sent to this other world. The Beowolves can be identified by their black fur and bonelike spikes upon a humanoid figure that looks like a large werewolf. They attack using their claws and Fangs. They also lunge as a desperate attempt to try and unnerve you, catching you off your guard. Their head appears to be made out of bone. A Beowolf is typically 6 feet high but can grow to over double that. The older Beowolves act in pacts, with wolf-like instincts. The younger ones lack this.

"A Boarbatusk resembles a pig. It can be identified by its' black fur and skeletal protrusions from its' body. They appear to have four eyes and a heavily armoured body. The weakest point is the vulnerable underbelly which is unarmoured. They attack with the tusks on their heads and they will also charge at you.

"A Death Stalker is a Giant Scorpion like Grimm that can be identified via its black Exoskeleton with white bone plates on top. It also has a yellow glowing stinger. They attack with their claws and stinger. They have ten red eyes on the front of their head and they have red markings which can glow in the dark when they wish to reveal themselves.

"A Goliath resembles an African Elephant. They can be identified by their black skin and the bone-like spines along the body, along with the large tusks on their heads. They tend to travel in packs and are extremely hard to hurt, let alone kill. Luckily, they are not very aggressive. It is unknown as to how they attack although it is theorised that they attack by trampling their opponents or with large swings of their head to smash an opponent with its' tusks.

"A King Taijitsu is a large snake that is around double the size of the Basilisk that you fought in the Chamber of Secrets. When they travelled through the portal, they merged because they were so similar to each other. One half of the Grimm is white whilst the other is black.

"The white half has a deep gray surrounding the red markings on top of its' head. Towards the middle of the Grimm, the pattern in the scales seems to change to resemble a checkerboard with gray and white markings, as opposed to the pure white near the head. The black half is a pure black with a few specks of white. The head has a bone crest with red markings upon it. One half lunges and bites the victim and the other constricts around them. This is unpredictable as the Grimm seems to change this each time one is encountered.

"You already know the appearance of a Nevermore. It attacks by charging in at its' opponent before head-butting it or by hurtling spear like feathers from a distance.

"Lastly, there is an Ursa. An Ursa resembles a bear. It is identified by its' black skin and bone like spines along the body. The larger Ursas are named Ursa Majors. They are larger and stockier than a Beowolf. The Ursa Majors have many pieces of bone armour protecting them.

"Now, we will have to begin training shortly as I will be unable to aid you any longer in this new world as I cannot even reach there.

"Now, any questions?" Death concluded.

"How do you know all this? You said that you can't reach there. How can you know all this if you have never been there?" was Harry's only question.

"Fate governs all things, Harry" Death told him, as if it would answer both his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later, the same planet<strong>

Harry had met and fought many of each kind of Grimm that Death had summoned for him. He had reactions similar to those from a dementor at first. He grew cold when the planet was relatively warm. After a month or so, Harry grew used to the exposure of Grimm and no longer held back while fighting them. He was proficient with his weapons, his nature magic and his elemental control. He could fight well as a Nevermore and had become proficient at throwing his feathers and re-growing them. He had also summoned the soul of Frank Longbottom into his body. This was a way of countering the Grimm Aura that his Nevermore form produced. If he gave of an Aura, then Huntsmen wouldn't constantly hunt him, thinking him some kind of experiment between a Grimm and a Human.

* * *

><p>Harry said goodbye to Death before Death activated the magical energy that was still stored up within Harry. Whether Harry knew it or not, Having that kind of power stored inside him for so long had increased the maximum amount of energy that his body could store. This would mean he could cast stronger spells for longer. When Death released the bindings that he placed upon this section of Harry's soul, to prevent the magic from activating, Harry glowed a blinding white before fading from view. Harry was headed to Remnant alongside all of the contents of his trunks and his weapons<p>

'Goodbye… Master, friend.' Death thought to itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys. There is a Poll up on my profile. Do you think I should have Harry on a completely new team filled with OCs or should I have him join an existing team as an extra member? The name of the team will not change. Vote for your choice in the poll so you know your opinion is heard. Or seen, rather.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Day

**Okay, This is Chapter 3. There are multiple people's thoughts in this one. I thought I would try it out. If I haven't got the characters right, please PM me or review telling me what I need to change. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**~LongbowOfThePoet**

**Also, **_SKAMORY357_ **The previous chapter was necessary. If I hadn't added that chapter, I would have to come back to it in various point in future chapters. It explains vital points in the story - Such as HOW Harry ends up in Remnant after Ron Weasley kills him. It also explains WHY he ended up there. It may have been a small bit at the bottom, but it also builds up to a point where it makes it possible for me to add certain other characters to the same world. Sorry if you hadn't thought about it but it seems pretty obvious. (probably because I wrote it like that).**

_Cuervo Blanco, _**After some thought, I would agree with you. So would many of the readers. I have many PMs and Reviews stating that Harry is Overpowered. In my mind, he is not. This will be explained later on in the story. Without experiencing the students at Remnant (Or the Hunters/Huntresses) fight, Harry is going to be pretty arrogant. Some of it will be backed up. People such as the teachers at Beacon, however would seriously wipe the floor with Harry. Partly due to overconfidence.**

_Amatsumi_ **If I had Harry bind his magic accidentally, it would completely defeat the purpose of it being a Harry Potter/RWBY Crossover. If Harry bound his magic, I may as well have not bothered with Chapters 1 and 2 and this would be a lone RWBY Fanfiction with an OC. As it is, I would prefer for it to be a Crossover between Harry Potter and RWBY. As stated above, I do not believe that Harry is Overpowered.**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews. I read them when I get the chance and I reply via PM or in the opening notes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grimm Destiny Chapter 3 <strong>

Harry was falling towards a sea of green. He panicked because he was in freefall towards the ground. He made no sound, however as that would alert all of the Grimm in the surrounding area to his presence.

As he neared the ground, Harry felt like hitting his head against a concrete wall. Repeatedly. He had forgotten that he was a Wizard. He could conjure an object and enchant it to fly. He could even transform into a large black bird with no soul whose size could rival a grown dragon. It was moments like these that Harry wished he had a personal assistant who would remind him of these details. A snake or two would be preferable as that would prevent enemies from understanding what he was saying or being told.

Within seconds, Harry's arms turned into large black wings, each with the wingspan of double his body's height. In total, his wings when he wasn't completely transformed were about four times his body's height. With them, he could fly so fast that his body would tear itself apart. Harry didn't fly that fast, however, as it was extremely uncomfortable when he reached half of that speed whilst partially transformed. When he was fully transformed, he could travel these speeds easily as his Nevermore form was mutated to reach these speeds.

Harry flapped his wings once. He levelled out in the air, his wings balancing him in the air currents. He waited a few seconds before flapping his wings a second time. Harry definitely needed to have his wings permanently. He was using less energy to fly than he was using to walk. Anyone below would wonder if the Faunus were invading again. It seemed like a winged human was soaring at incredible speeds over the Emerald Forest. It was either that, or a new type of Grimm.

Harry pulled into a steep dive towards the sea of green below. As he was about to hit the canopy of the trees below, he straightened out. Another flap of his wings increased his speed, which had decreased rapidly when he came out of the dive.

A roar from below caught Harry's attention. It wasn't just an angry, mindless roar - it was a challenge being issued. He swooped down near the ground to see an Ursa roaring at a King Taijitsu, presumably a territorial fight. Harry landed in a tree nearby where he could hopefully observe this fight. It would give him valuable information about their fighting styles.

The Black King Taijitsu head lunged at the Ursa. The white one crafty reared to the side, ready to wrap around the Ursa without notice. The Ursa was not to be underestimated. The Ursa leaped backwards whilst bringing its' left paw down, cutting through the black head near the mouth. The Ursa had first blood.

Harry noted that the Ursa was quite crafty and intelligent compared with the King Taijitsu. The Ursa moved carefully whilst observing its' surroundings.

The white head struck, instantly wrapping around the Ursa. The Ursa countered by slashing at the attacking head, leaving a deep gash on the left side. The King Taijitsu hissed in pain before both heads reared back in a frenzy, preparing itself to strike. It was blinded by the pain. The Ursa tensed itself, bracing for an impact. Both heads aimed for a different side of the Ursa. The Ursa twisted to avoid the strikes whilst returning them by slashing twice at one head and biting the other. A chunk was ripped out of the black half, near the head, and two long but shallow gashes were now upon the right side of the white half.

It seemed as if the Ursa was more deadly when in one-on-one combat when compared with a King Taijitsu. This was Harry's opinion of the fight. Harry then took a closer look at the Ursa. It was almost completely covered in bone plates. It was no wonder that it was winning - it likely had a lot more combat experience than the twin headed snake.

The battle resumed as the Ursa began attacking for the first time. It charged at the black head and swung a paw at it, creating a small cut along the bottom of the King Taijitsu's black head. The Ursa then used the King Taijitsu as leverage and bounced off it towards to white head. The Ursa's strong jaws clamped onto the white head's flesh.

It was then that the tables turned for the Ursa. The black head bit onto the Ursa's left leg and attempted to pull it off the white head. The Ursa let go as it growled in pain. The black head then swung the Ursa away from it, letting go as and letting the momentum throw the Ursa through the air. The Ursa landed on its' injured leg. This almost made it collapse to the ground but it prevented ribs from snapping when they hit the ground. The Ursa warily watched the other Grimm. It made a careless mistake and it almost died because of it.

Harry's heart almost skipped a beat. He almost expected a flawless victory from the Ursa. He was silently rooting for the bear Grimm. He didn't want it to lose this fight.

The King Taijitsu started the next round of fighting. The white head, oozing pink blood, silently flanked the Ursa's left side whilst the black head darted straight for the Ursa. The Ursa leaped into the air, clawing the top of the black head - which was deflected by the bone crest on top of its' head. The Ursa continued along the two headed snake's body, occasionally clawing at various parts. When it reached the white head, it bit at the top, ripping off a part of the white head, aiming to incapacitate one half of its' foe. The white head fell to the floor and the black head struck the Ursa In rage. The Ursa landed on its' back a few feet away from the King Taijitsu. The white head was barely moving, with blood pouring out of it whilst the black head was being held back by the "dead" white head.

_Perhaps they have separate hearts_. Harry mused.

The Ursa knew that despite being close to victory, it may die to blood loss. It decided that this battle needed to be ended as soon as possible. It charged the remaining head, strafing to the left as the black head darted for it, causing the King Taijitsu's remaining head to crash into the floor and momentarily daze itself. The Ursa slashed at the right side of the black head, forming three gashes, one deep and two shallower close together as the Ursa wasn't toying around anymore.

The black head tried to make a tactical retreat but the Ursa wanted to put it down. The Ursa ran forward and when it neared the last head of the giant snake, it jumped. The momentum of the jump sent the Ursa soaring through the air, landing on all four legs before wincing and shifting weight off of the injured leg. The Ursa then limped forwards and began to assault the black head. It was less than a minute before the fight was ended, a tired and limping Ursa victorious over the larger but younger King Taijitsu.

Harry noted that if the dual headed snake was more experienced, it would have been much closer, possibly killing both participants. Harry also noted that the Ursa was protecting the territory. So, if it was an older Grimm, perhaps it wouldn't have entered the older Grimm's territory.

The Ursa suddenly noticed something. It was too focused on the fight before and didn't notice it until now. There was a soul nearby, but it wasn't attached to a body... How could this be?

Harry warily watched the Ursa as it looked in his direction. It was times like these when he wondered if Fate was actually trying to kill him. Just as he wondered that, the branch that he was perched upon snapped. He fell towards the ground silently whilst the snapping of the branch made the Ursa growl in his direction.

Harry transformed into the Nevermore before he hit the ground and he righted his balance by spreading his wings. With one strong flap of his wings, he was launched into the clearing with the hurt and the dead Grimm. The Ursa watched him wearily while he circled, preparing to land.

Harry landed next to the Ursa and tilted his head at it, confusing the Bear Grimm even more. This Nevermore... had a soul?

Harry let out a caw, to which the Ursa answered when it growled at him. Harry bobbed his head, confusing the Ursa even more, before transforming back. The Grimm roared and charged at him. He incapacitated it by casting a wandless binding curse and levitating charm at the Ursa. He really didn't want it to die as it reminded him of himself when he was fighting for his own survival, both during the wizard world's fight against Voldemort and whilst staying with his relatives and receiving multiple beatings to within an inch of his life.

Harry went to grab his trunk from his belt, only to find that it wasn't present. Harry frowned and patted the pockets of his clothing. It wasn't present. Harry sighed; he had to reveal one of his talents quite early in this world, it seemed.

Harry focused on the wand holster strapped to his left forearm. The wand shot out into his waiting right hand.

Whilst he didn't NEED to use a wand, using a wand allowed more focus and power for a spell. However, a wand was brittle and snapped easily. This was because they were made out of wood. A wand couldn't be made out of any metal for two main reasons. One reason was that metal wasn't originally living and therefore wouldn't be able to safely contain a magical creature's essence. For example, if a metal rod held a Dragon Heartstring core, it would explode. A phoenix feather would melt the metal and others simply wouldn't work. The other reason was that wood had properties that helped it contain the essence of the magical beast and restrained the power so that it didn't destroy its' container.

Harry mentally reached for his magical core, drawing energy for two spells. He first cast an overpowered Episkey on the Ursa's injured leg. This Episkey healed the broken skin on the Grimm's leg.

The next spell was a location spell. A "Point Me Trunk" spun him towards the South-west. He was then spun to the North-east, flowed by being spun South-east. With a growl, he realised his mistake.

"Point Me Harry Potter's Trunk." he corrected himself. Harry was spun to the West this time. He now had a location of where his trunk was. If there was another person by the name of Harry Potter in this world - one who had a trunk- he wouldn't have a clue as to what he could do to find his trunk.

It was important that he find his trunk. If the Grimm of the forest found it, who knows what the various potions would do to them. Harry shuddered at the thought of a Grimm that healed itself as soon as it was hurt - one that was immune to damage and poison. His trunk also contained his case of weapons. He also wondered what kind of chaos a mutated Grimm with an Assault Rifle or Shotgun could cause.

Stored in this weapons case was his set of tomahawks and throwing knives. He also had all his guns. He stored two of his daggers in this case, keeping the last one and his katana-gun on him. He would have magically concealed them but he decided not to - just in case the ritual he used to arrive in Remnant reacted with the magic and damaged them in any way. That could have caused some problems - especially if his weapons were lost or destroyed in the process.

Harry headed to the East, his mind set on finding his trunk. A growl from the clearing behind him had him changing directions.

"I knew that." He called back into the clearing behind him. He got a grunt in response. At least the Grimm found his situation amusing.

"Wait; did you just understand me, after I understood you?" Harry asked, turning around to face the Ursa. The Ursa walked right up to Harry's face and roared at him.

"I'm not stupid. But you've got real bad breath." Harry cast a cleansing charm at the Ursa's mouth. "There, much better!"

The Ursa growled at him. Harry smirked back at it. The Ursa then narrowed its' glowing red eyes at Harry, causing his smirk to grow.

"Well, I have to go save my trunk from a lot of bloodthirsty Grimm now. See you around.

With this said, Harry continued East in search of his trunk.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes, Harry was ready to head-butt a thick tree - he was a Wizard. Said Wizards also have a spell to grab things from a distance. This was one thing he had completely forgotten about as he only needed to use it during the first task of his fourth year. He had barely used it since then.<p>

"Accio tr- Accio Harry Potter's Trunk." He called out, almost summoning various other trunks. He really didn't want to do that and alert others to his presence. Although, now that he thought about it, numerous trunks flying through the air would be pretty funny. He could imagine the expression that would be present on various faces - shock, fear, awe and outrage.

shock and awe that the trunk was flying through the air. Fear and Outrage that someone could steal their possessions from a distance.

Harry waited silently for a moment. The only noise he heard was a slight rustling to his left. He silently waited for half a minute longer. There was no new sound.

A Beowolf burst out of the bushes to his left, charging directly at him. He rolled to the side, avoiding the strike. He went to grab his wand from his holster, only to find it on the ground near the Beowolf. Some more rustling caught his attention. This was coming from behind him.

Moments later a Boarbatusk charged through towards Harry at high speeds. As soon as the Boar-like-Grimm was about to hit him, Harry danced to the side whilst un-sheathing his Katana from his side.

He swung at the Boarbatusk but only managed a thin cut along the right side of the beast. He followed the slash up with two shots from the back end of his Katana-gun and one hit the Grimm's back. The other shot flew through the air and pierced the Beowolf's arm. The Boarbatusk merely grunted but the Beowolf howled in pain.

Both charged at Harry. The Boarbatusk ran in a long arc, gaining momentum whilst the Beowolf charged directly at Harry in a wild frenzy.

Finish a Beowolf in one blow. Harry mused.

The Beowolf slashed at Harry's right shoulder, aiming to disarm him. A well timed dodge from Harry prevented his shoulder from complete destruction. The Werewolf like Grimm continued in a frenzy of movement. The attacking claws came up from their downwards slash, raking across Harry's torso, drawing blood. The other paw came into his view, aiming for his left eye. He leaned backwards in a desperate attempt to avoid it. The claw missed his eye but raked across his cheek and nose, leaving behind a gash that would indefinitely scar - even with his healing potions. Harry cast a quick wandless stasis charm on the area around his left eye to stop the blood from hindering his view. The Beowolf didn't let up on its' assault. It bit into his right shoulder, making him cry out in pain and drop his Katana. He slowly reached into his left boot for his dagger. His fingers wrapped around the hilt. He was about to embed the blade into the Beowolf's chest when it was thrown away from him. Harry was confused until he came face to face with an Ursa which was grinning at him.

"You!" he accused. It merely grunted in response. Harry's reply was prevented by a Boarbatusk with a lot of momentum steamrolling through a tree to the duo's left.

The Grimm seemed to be nearly completely efficient in their attacks as they were near silent and created little heat.

Harry was lost in thoughts and so the Boarbatusk skimmed him, hitting his right side - obviously expecting him to dodge. The Ursa roared and patted the Boarbatusk away. It hit a tree and went silent. This fight was ended.

"Thanks, buddy" Harry told the Ursa. It growled at him and he smiled. It seemed as if Harry made his first new friend in the world of Remnant.

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the forest with his Ursa friend supporting him. He had healed himself as est as he could with his wand, something that he collected after the battle - luckily it wasn't damaged. He only had slight scarring on his chest where he was cut by three claws of the Beowolf. They went from his lower right abdomen to his left shoulder. He also had three teeth shaped scars on his right shoulder, where the Grimm's longest teeth had punctured his skin. There were three long lines from his cheek to his nose, interrupted by his eye socket, which still contained eye and eyelid - both unmarked. He only had a slight limp from the battle against the Boarbatusk.<p>

Harry sighed, causing the Ursa next to him look at him in question. He looked at the Grimm before smiling slightly.

"It's just that..." another sigh "... I just remembered something that could have prevented these injuries. I can turn into a Nevermore." at the Ursa's questioning look, Harry expanded his explanation. "The giant black bird."

The Ursa made a deep rumbling sound. It took Harry a moment to realise that it was laughing.

* * *

><p>"So Grimm have no gender?" came Harry's voice, asking his Ursa friend. The Ursa put a paw over its' armour-clad-face as if it was answering this for the millionth time. It slowly nodded its' head.<p>

"Well then, I guess that you'll need a name then. How abou-" Harry was cut off by a law growl. "Your name is Hrrrrg?"

The Ursa gave a nod. Harry smiled at it. It was showing a lot of intelligence.

Shots rang out through the forest. Harry looked at the Ursa and they nodded at each other, as if sharing a thought. They both raced towards the sound.

* * *

><p>Harry transformed into his Nevermore form and let the soul of Frank Longbottom return to the Resurrection Stone for now. He had decided that he wanted to be noticeable from all of the other Nevermore and had asked Hrrrrg to attach them to his Animagus form. The Bear Ursa had been more than willing to help. Harry was now an armoured Nevermore.<p>

Harry and Hrrrrg rusted into a clearing to find two people surrounded by Beowolves. There were at least thirty alive, multiple dead. Harry shot some feathers from his left wing, hitting five Beowolves in the back and two in the left leg. One feather completely decapitated a Beowolf.

The two humans were surprised by the appearance of what looked to be two battle experienced Grimm - An armoured Nevermore and an Ursa Major. They were both surprised but the woman more so than the man. The man had seen some Grimm turn on each other for numerous reasons. The main one being a territory war among the more experienced Grimm. This didn't look good.

Hrrrrg charged at four Beowolves, all injured by Harry's feathers. He targeted the ones with feathers in their backs first - the Beowolves with feathers in their legs were hindered by the damage. The Beowolves were quickly dispatched by Hrrrrg ripping their throats out.

The Beowolves were confused. They had 5 of their number dispatched by two Grimm and both were working in unison. What made matters worse was that their original targets were also dangerous. They knew very few were going to survive this. It was going to be complete slaughter.

Harry resumed firing. He made sure none of is feathers came near the red haired man or the black haired girl. He decided that he definitely needed to work on his Animagus form's accuracy. He almost shot wide and a feather came close to the red haired man, startling both people out of their daze. He watched as the red-haired person cursed his inattention and quickly resumed fighting the remaining twenty-two Grimm, excluding the Ursa and Nevermore present. The black haired one seemed to be deep in thought.

_If two Grimm can defect, surely I can also defect. I don't wish to be caught up in any of this fighting. It isn't even just fighting - it's thieving and murdering. The worst part is that Adam condones it! He may be my partner but he's also the White Fang's leader._ Blake Belladonna thought to herself furiously. She wanted out of the White Fang and she was quickly coming to her conclusion.

Likewise, Adam Taurus was thinking about Blake's lack of performance.

_She failed to assassinate three targets this past month. Also, four of our safe houses were raided. Only four people knew of their existence -Blake, Mercury, Emerald and me. I think she will defect and pursue that silly little dream of hers in the near future. I will keep a close eye on her._

* * *

><p>Hrrrrg was happily slaying Beowolves. It created a path to the little two-legged-humans for its' friend to help. Hrrrrg saw a silver stag emerge from Harry, hidden by a flurry of feathers. Both humans looked up, thinking it was a new kind of Nevermore attack. The silvery stag charged through the Beowolves, causing noticeable pain. This caught the attention of the warrior-two-legs and they were on guard for what could possibly cause the Beowolves to howl in agony so quickly.<p>

The silver stag charged straight at the humans. Thinking it was going to gore them with the antlers upon its' head, the female shot at it, bullets passing straight through it and hitting a Beowolf in the head. The Beowolf fell to the ground, dead. Both of the two-legs widened their eyes. They weren't expecting that.

Hrrrrg didn't expect what his friend did next, either. Harry landed close to the two-legs and looked at them for a moment. They dived to the floor, forced by a strong compulsion charm. Harry looked at him meaningfully. The gaze read 'Do the same.'

Hrrrrg got as low as possible to the floor for an Ursa of its' size.

Harry landed next to the red-haired-man and the black-haired-girl. He cast a compulsion charm for them to 'hit the deck'. He turned and sent a glance over at Hrrrrg and it also dived to the floor. Harry spun around whilst throwing feathers rapidly, essentially throwing feathers in at a 360 degree circle around him. He cut down most of the remaining Grimm with this attack, leaving only seven standing.

Headmaster Ozpin sat at his desk, contemplating what he had just seen. He witnessed a young man, of around 17 - judging by his size, heal an Ursa Major. He must have used his Aura to do so. Said young man also seemed to be able to turn into a Nevermore. He couldn't see the process though as each time the transformation happened, the cameras went blank for a moment. It was almost as if the system was being hacked, the images edited. Ozpin may have believed this the case, had he not witnessed the Nevermore-boy defend two members of the White Fang against more than thirty Beowolves. Ozpin thought of the three possibilities:

+ The boy was a White Fang experiment.

+ The boy saved everyone in general

and

+ The boy was allied with / part of the White Fang.

Any could be possible and all three were likely. This boy was definitely one to watch. Perhaps he would invite the boy to Beacon in order to monitor him. The girl, too. She looked ready to defect; maybe an invitation for one Blake Belladonna would give her he push she needed to defect. Perhaps indeed.

* * *

><p>Hrrrrg charged at a duo of Beowolves. Harry grabbed one in his talons. Blake rushed forwards and sliced through two of the nearest Beowolves before leaving an after-image which was dispatched a moment later by a two-handed-slash from the sixth Beowolf. Adam Taurus finished the seventh and Hrrrrg, after finishing the two, ripped the last Beowolf apart.<p>

Harry was tired. Hrrrrg was also tired. They looked at each other, then at the two they saved. They shared a thought and turned to return to their search for Harry's trunk.

* * *

><p>After an hour of searching, Harry and Hrrrrg were exhausted. However, they found the trunk. It was only being guarded by two Death Stalkers and appeared to have crushed a Boarbatusk.<p>

"Hrrrrg?" The Ursa Major turned to look at him inquisitively. "I'll charge in and tag it before teleporting out. I need you to run at it and grab it. It will teleport you to me." Hrrrrg growled at Harry and nodded his assent.

"going in!" shouted Harry.

Harry ran straight at a Death Stalker. He waited for it to strike at him with its' stinger. while doing so, Harry had avoided two clumsy strikes from the Scorpion Grimm's pincers. Finally, the strike he was waiting for came. he stepped back, allowing the strike to narrowly miss he. He ran up the tail of the Death Stalker and leapt for his trunk. With a quick "portus" his trunk was now set to activate on touch. Before he hit the floor, Harry apparated to the clearing he had healed Hrrrrg in.

Hrrrrg saw Harry vanish, leaving a small 'pop' behind. It quickly disappeared. Hrrrrg charged into the clearing, roaring in challenged at the two Grimm that were startled by the pop.

Hrrrrg charged at them in a zig-zag pattern. It avoided a pincer aimed for his fore-legs and raced around the offending Grimm. A Stinger came flying past its' face, whistling past and exploding the ground from the impact. The other Grimm attacked with both pincers at once, which were quickly patted away by Hrrrrg's superior strength. Hrrrrg then feinted a charge straight at the Death Stalker, destination set for the left flank which housed Harry's trunk. Hrrrrg reached the trunk and "tagged" it with one large paw. To say Hrrrrg was surprised at disappearing was to say water is wet; a completely obvious statement.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Ozpin was greatly surprised after he continued to monitor the duo's progress. The Teen-Grimm and the Ursa Major worked together like a team of hunters and huntresses in training at his school. He had watched how the teen observed the Ursa Major - King Taijitsu territory duel as the teen was in a tree by one of his cameras, only seen by the backup camera that watches a camera and cancels out he blind spots.<p>

He then watched as The teen faced off against a Beowolf and a Boarbatusk. He was saddened when it looked like a boy with such potential was almost killed by the two Grimm. His eyes had widened when what could only be the Ursa Major from before helped the teen. This behaviour was unheard of with Grimm. This boy would definitely prove to be vital in the development of Remnant.

He watched when the known White Fang leader - Adam Taurus - and his partner known to all as "Donna" (He knew her real name was Blake Belladonna, as did Goodwitch) were aided against between forty and fifty Beowolves were ambushed by the teen, in the form of a Nevermore, and the Ursa. They fought well together here, too. The White Fang duo had seemed genuinely confused by the aide of two Grimm but looked appreciative nonetheless. This was a reason that Ozpin had leaned more towards the teen liked helping people than being a White Fang member or experiment. When the Teen-Grimm made everyone dive to the floor, he showed Ozpin why an Nevermore was so dangerous - an ordinary Grimm wouldn't have attempted to land and perform an attack that effected multiple enemies.

The final fight - with the Death Stalkers guarding a wooden trunk- proved to Ozpin that the teen had experience in a war or tactics. The disappearance of the teen, right before he hit the floor, surprised Headmaster Ozpin greatly. The clearing the territory duel had taken place in now housed the teen. the Ursa, however, was still fighting the other wo Grimm whilst making its' way to the trunk. The Ursa touched the trunk and both disappeared and appeared with the teen. This raised questions for the Headmaster.

_What was the teen's semblance?_

_Why didn't he use Aura to heal himself?_

_Was the Ursa really a person, too?_

_If so, did they have the same semblance?_

_How did he heal the Ursa so quickly?_

_Did he have multiple semblances?_

Whilst uncommon, the multiple semblances weren't unheard of. They appeared every couple of decades. These were just a couple of the questions that Ozpin wanted the answers to.

He looked at the monitors again, only to see the teen looking directly at the camera and waving. He decided that he would go and investigate.

As he walked into the clearing, the first thing he noticed was that a pressure he didn't realise was on him seemed to be lifted.

"Hello there, old creepy guy watching me all day." came a cheerful voice with an odd accent. It seemed to echo from all around him. He turned to see the teen and the Ursa.

"How did you know I was here?"

"uhh... Microscopic motion and heat detectors that I've been setting around all day?" he said, hoping that no more questions would be raised on the issue. Ozpin decided to let it slide. The teen obviously didn't want to tell him.

"How did you get to the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked Harry, not being him all from the sky.

"I fell." Harry stated monotonously. Ozpin sighed.

"From how high?" he asked the teen with a raised eyebrow. The teen paused, calculating the fall.

"About... 2 miles up." Was his reply. He might not have believed him, had he not seen him turn into a Nevermore on camera - however disrupted the image may have been.

"Does this... Entrance have anything to do with a King Taijitsu death, a Boarbatusk death and the death of over forty Beowolves by any chance?" Ozpin asked, already knowing the answer, testing the teen's honesty.

"You obviously already know about me and Hrrrrg meeting earlier. Your camera observed it. You also know about the Beowolf and Boarbatusk that ambushed me. Me and Hrrrrg dispatched them. I then came across the pack of Beowolves surrounding two individuals. Individuals who, despite what they may have done in the past, have good in them. One of them, anyway. Also, you forgot to mention the skirmish with the twin giant scorpions." the teen replied.

"Indeed, I did." he paused for a moment before realising that he didn't know the teen's name. "Forgive my rudeness - I am Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon Academy for upcoming Hunters and Huntresses."

"Harry Potter at your service. I will probably go by Raven Evans though."

"And why is that?" the Headmaster queried.

"I wish to leave my at behind. I had to slay a monster that was a terrorist im my home. He killed thousands. Once I did so, I realised the manipulations of my supposed friends. My old Headmaster almost forced me into a marriage contract with one of his follower's daughter." This was a unique response that Harry as telling him - he couldn't detect any lies.

"How, may I ask, were you forced into this contract?"

"Almost forced." Harry corrected. "Yes, you may ask. It was a unique... Semblance that he had which allowed him to... Tie Auras together. This was even as marriage amongst the people I come from." Ozpin could tell that it wasn't the complete truth but it was correct in most of the parts.

"Does this have anything at all to do it your ability to turn into one of the most feared Grimm of all? For that matter, does Hrrrrg share this ability?"

"Hrrrrg is a completely wild, and intelligent, Grimm who is not aggressive towards humans - or Faunus. Yes, it kind of has to do with my abilities."

"Why was your trunk so important? It obviously was important if you fought so many Grimm to retrieve it. Not many people would face a Beowolf and Boarbatusk along it two Death Stalkers just to retrieve and ordinary trunk."

"It isn't just n ordinary trunk." Harry scoffed. "It contains all of my supplies and weapons. It so contains a lot of money, old money - which was used to purchase gold coins that could be sold into Lien when I arrived here." Here, Ozpin scoffed.

"There is no way that a trunk so small could contain much items. A trunk containing as much money that you claim it to be wouldn't have supplies or weapons - they wouldn't fit!" Ozpin exclaimed, thinking Harry was trying to trick him. Instead of replying, the teen extended a hand and a trunk came flying through the air. It had an Ursa attacked to it: an Ursa Major.

"Look," He darted as he cut his finger with a dagger he pulled from his boot. He smeared the blood along the padlock and it opened when he hissed something at it. "Weapons." He called as he retrieved and opened a briefcase made of a steel alloy. It was either painted somehow or deep red was the natural colour. Inside the case were small weapons that looked like they were for action figures. Ozpin's eyes widened when Harry mutters a few words and they grew to their regular size. Ozpin then took note of the amount of weapons present. There was a short gun that looked like the machine pistols that some people use. There was three other guns - one had a scope, one had "iron sights" and the other had neither. There were twelve short throwing knives and two small axes that looked like they were thrown through the air. The Headmaster of Beacon also noticed the wo daggers so present in the case. The teen seemed to specialised n ranged combat, judging by his weapons. Looks, however, could be deceiving and Ozpin knew that too well.

"Interesting. How is it that you can shrink and grow them like that?"

"Magic" was the offhanded reply that he got. He growled in frustration.

"Why can't I sense your soul? For that matter, why can't I sense the aura that you've clearly been using?" Came two. Questions - read demands - from the Headmaster.

"Hmm.. I have no soul. Something to do it dying a couple of times." Harry paused, waiting for the gasp. He was disappointed when none came, so he carried on. "The reason you can't sense my Aura is..." Harry smirked when he saw the Headmaster leaning in "...Magic!" The frown that marred Headmaster Ozpin's face told Harry that his explanation wasn't believed.

"Moving on... Would you like to join Beacon, Harry? Not this year, of course - It is half way through the middle of the school year. Perhaps next year?"

"So I an be under your thumb? Not likely. I will, however be testing your recruits each year. Expect the entrance exam to get a whole lot more physical. I mean, I won't kill them but everyone needs a little beat-down from time to time - it prevents the arrogance from controlling the person. If some of your students beat me, I will consider joining Beacon. Until then, I will go my own way. Me and Hrrrrg will take care of some of the more... Difficult to handle Grimm in the forest. Don't expect there to be low amounts of Grimm, however; we will only hunt the worst Grimm and any that attack us. Non aggressive Grimm will be treated as civilians until proven otherwise.". Ozpin sighed, slightly annoyed that the boy wouldn't join Beacon. A the same time, he was relieved that the students would get more of a challenge each year - until one pair finally defeated Harry.

"Shall we meet here each year to discuss the entrance exam each year, then? I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

"Indeed. How can they be boring when trouble finds me multiple times each year? When does the initiation exam take place? I assume that it is near September?"

"Yes, students will arrive at Beacon on September the Fourth. The initiation to Beacon takes place the following day - Monday. This following school year, pupils will be expected to grab an artefact from a cave that happens to be a Death Stalker nest. I'm sure the addition of an "experienced" Nevermore and his partner Ursa Major would... Add to the experience. Ahhh, I can imagine their faces when they see an Ursa pull off such incredible battle tactics. Their surprise at a Nevermore that can teleport would also be quite... Interesting to watch. I will meet you here three hours before the exam begins. I will bring a map to show you the Death Stalker's nest then. Until then, you know where to find me if you end me." With that said, the Headmaster turned and left the clearing. The teen called out to him at that point.

"Meet me here every six weeks. I would like to know more about the surrounding area. That is, if you are able. If I need your assistance, I will let your camera know." With that said, a faint *Pop* was heard. The Headmaster turned; seeing either the teen, Grimm or the unusual trunk in the clearing. The only indication that anyone was actually in the clearing with him was the faint footprints of a teen and an Ursa.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?! I have been waiting for TWO hours for you to return from your "stroll" through the forest. A student wishes to speak with you."<p>

"Glenda, my dear, I was out in he forest recruiting a student for next year." Glenda Goodwitch was shocked - If the Headmaster of Beacon was interested In someone, they must be quite talented.

"Did you succeed?" she inquired.

"No." was he only reply of Ozpin, her long-time friend. He sounded quite disheartened.

"I can say, however, next year's going to be so much fun!" he finished joyfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Don't forget that there is a Poll as to which Team that Harry should join whilst at Beacon. Despite what was said above, I DO plan on Harry joining. Yes, this does mean that he will receive a pretty big beatdown. Take that, "Overpowered" Harry! Also, there is a link to the Forums for my stories, if you would like to talk in general, I am usually on there when I can be. If not, I will know that there is a message left via E-mail and will reply within 24 hours.<strong>

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Deathly Encounter

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay - My mobile decided that its' digitiser no longer wished to work. For those of you that don't know, This means that the touch screen (and buttons on the screen such as back and menu) no longer respond to touches. This chapter also took a little longer to write as it just didn't want to come out. Anyway, It's finally written and ready to put up, even though it's a little shorter than usual. Happy Christmas to you all!**

**LongbowOfThePoet**

**Chapter 4**

"They need to obtain a single gold plated plastic bead. It is around the size of a hand. This will allow the candidates to properly see the 'Artefact'. The will be told that it is a 'Priceless Artefact' that needs to be retrieved. We have decided against warning them about you and Hrrrrg being present at the site. This will... Encourage the new students to think on their feet - most of them wouldn't prepare for a tactical Grimm. Be warned, there are a few exceptions to these normalities with this year's students."

Here, he handed Harry some images. They were photos of the candidates. Sixteen different people were participating this year.

"Four of them will likely prove to be a challenge to you."

He selected four photos. The photos showed four different individuals - two were males and the last two were female.

The first one, a male, wore a long pale green robe with short sleeves. The robe was unlike the robes that people in the wizard world wore and more like the type of robes that Harry imagined an unarmoured samurai would wear. The robe was fastened around the man's waist by a leather armoured belt. A five-layered sode was worn upon his left shoulder. In the picture, the figure also wore brown pants along with black-and-green boots He seemed to be muscular beneath his armour. He looked to be of Asian descent and had a large sword, a great-sword, for a weapon. It looked like it was heavy - Harry was used to lighter weapons such as his katana. The male was lightly tanned and looked to be around seven feet tall.

"Yatsuhashi. He is a great deal stronger than most of the other contestants. His sword, usually a two-handed weapon, is easily wielded with one hand by him. He likes to wield it with both hands so that he may hide his true strength. He surprises many opponents when he suddenly lifts the great-sword he wields with one hand. One of his most common displays of his strength is when he pummels the ground, creating a shockwave of debris straight towards his opponent."

Harry looked thoughtful at this revelation. He was already thinking of a strategy where he could beat this teen. After several moments, Harry decided that he should separate him from a group - if he was with anybody - and wear him down gradually with various illusions and tricks. One such trick being a porter. An illusion he could create would be transfiguring stones and pebbles into miniature figures of himself and enlarging them, as well as enchanting them to move and attack Yatsuhashi.

"How will each contestant arrive at the specified location? Will they be alone or with others?" Harry enquired.

"Each contestant will enter the forest with a teammate. By the time they reach the Death Stalker's nesting cave, each pair should have joined up with another pair, forming their group for their time at Beacon. After much considering, all of the teaching staff have decided that it would be best to pair Yatsuhashi with a Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina. Many people think she is shy. I, however, merely think she doesn't like violence. She is a very submissive girl but she tries to hide it. This is likely due to her being a rabbit Faunus." Ozpin replied, explaining various elements of this years' entrance exam to Harry.

"Can you show me the location of this nest?"

"Sure," Ozpin said, bringing his Holo phone out "We are here." Headmaster Ozpin pointed at what looked like a small clearing on the East side of the Emerald Forest. "The 'artefacts' are here" Here, he pointed at a small brown dot a small distance north-west. "I would like you to protect these gold-plated plastic beads, making each contestant face you as a pair, or group, so that they are tested to their very limits."

"Will do." As Harry said this, Ozpin gave Harry a second photo.

The second image showed one of the females. She was a pale-white girl who had long, brown rabbit-like ears. She was, presumably, the Faunus mentioned earlier - Velvet Scarlatina. In this photo, she looked to be about 5'5 feet tall and she had brown hair with matching brown eyes. She wore a white, form-fitting tank top which had a collar, lined with black, and a pink bow neatly tied just below the collar. She was wearing a long-sleeved jacket of a dark-brown colour. The jacket came down, around her chest, covering her shirt. She wore a pair of dark-brown shorts over a pair of form-fitting black leggings that came just below her hips. The most noticeable armour that she wore was golden spaulders, as well as golden vambraces, and a similar belt. The tops of her leggings, however, are protected by bands of similar gold. Both of her heels and all of her toes are likewise protected. Harry couldn't see a weapon but that didn't mean she didn't have one. For all Harry knew about her, she could be a hand-to-hand fighter. In the picture, Velvet seemed wary and also seemed to expect an attack at any moment.

_Perhaps there is a reason she is 'shy'_ Harry thought.

Seemingly reading Harry's thoughts, Professor Ozpin spoke up.

"I see that you've noticed that she isn't as shy as she seems. I think she is being hunted by an anti-Faunus extremist or the White Fangs are pressuring her - or someone she cares about - into joining. I must say, I didn't expect you to meet the White Fang's leader -Adam Taurus - before I first met you three months ago." At this, Harry raised an eyebrow before scanning his memories of the day he first met Ozpin. And Hrrrrg. Also, he saved the man and the woman from the pack of Beowolves.

"Are you still trying to figure out why I helped this 'Adam Taurus' and the female who was present with him?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes, showing his enjoyment at being mysterious.

"Sort of. At first I thought you could be a White Fang member - or a recruit. I then thought about it a bit more and eventually came to the realisation that you simply helped them for two reasons. One, they were in danger. Two, they weren't a threat to you. Is that correct?"

"Partly." was Harry's short reply

"Can you tell me what was incorrect?"

"Sure." After a few seconds, Headmaster Ozpin's left eyebrow began to twitch. It took him a whole minute to realise that he hadn't worded the question properly and quickly corrected himself.

"What is it that I had incorrect, if I may inquire?" Professor Ozpin asked with an arched eyebrow

"You may. It is to my understanding that Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fangs you mentioned, would have readily attacked us. He has become power hungry and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. His lust for power, however, is only beaten by one thing - his self-preservation. So, on the contrary, I _was_ at risk of one of the two attacking me. The female was leaning towards the desertion of said criminal organization and may or may not have been persuaded to leave by two 'rogue' Grimm helping against that pack of Beowolves." At hearing this, Ozpin's mind was made - he was going to request this young man to teach at Beacon until he was ready to enrol as a student. Beforehand, he wasn't sure about hiring the young man in front of him as he was clearly dangerous but he also was a 'loose cannon'. The term being used as Headmaster Ozpin didn't have a clue which side - if any - Harry was on.

"I would like to offer you a temporary position at Beacon. Your role as a teacher would be preparing the students for the combat that lies ahead of them. Many students have never faced a Grimm before whereas others have been hunting Grimm since a young age. Should you accept, your job would be to bring all students to a level of tactical thinking with which they would be prepared for the unexpected." He paused, watching Harry's face carefully.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry shouted with a smirk, startling Ozpin.

"Yes, yes. But did you have to shout?"

"No, not really. One of my tutors, however, had a habit of shouting the same words at random intervals. He was paranoid to the point of hysterical obsession." Harry looked sad as he remembered Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "That still didn't save his life though." He finished with a grimace.

"It is very wise to be alert on a battlefield. I hope that you can pass this on to the students."

"I haven't agreed to become a teacher." 'Yet' Harry thought. Little did he know that the older man opposite him had the same thought at the same time as him - they both wanted Harry to teach.

"How much do you want?"

"How much of what?"

"How much Lien do you want for each day of teaching?"

"None. I already have so much money that I barely know what to do with half of it. If you could merely show me where I could sell solid gold coins, roughly this size" Here, Harry gestured with his hands, giving Headmaster Ozpin a general idea as to the size of each coin.

"That is agreeable. I can show you the best place to trade for Faunus, Humans or a mixed market. Which would you prefer?"

"I would rather all three. I have so many of these coins that if some went missing I would never know." _'Not that any ever would go missing' _Harry added to himself.

"Would you like a tour of Beacon on your first day? You are welcome to join us when we show the successful applicants the campus basic everyday rooms, such as the cafeteria, the classrooms, the quest hall, the meeting hall and the combat arenas."

"I thank you for your offer but I would prefer to explore Beacon for myself. If it is anything like my old school, I am sure that there are many wonders to find at Beacon."

"Very well then. I will meet you at the school's front entrance an hour after the initiations, should you still be conscious." Professor Ozpin finished with a smirk.

"Of course. I will be there. Shall we continue assessing the new students now?"

"Of course." Ozpin picked the third image, a female with short brown hair.

If Harry looked closely, he could see that there were stars on one side of her face that transitions from dark-brown to red. She has wavy locks of hair on one side of her face. She was about 6 foot tall and looked to have a confident stride. Her skin was quite pale, in Harry's opinion. She wore a chocolate coloured long shirt with a dark-brown corset. In the picture, she also wore long, dark-brown trousers with ribbons along the left side, as well as a black belt containing bullets - underneath another belt with a golden buckle that was shaped like crosshairs.

A drape of a black skirt hung from her right side in the image. On her feet, she wore a pair of long, dark-brown high-heeled boots with buckles on them. She wore a dark brown beret upon her head and a pair of black sunglasses. She wore a pair of black gloves on her hands.

Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that she wore a bracelet with a black rose as decoration. He also noticed the necklaces that she wore.

She looked like a model or a fashion designer. She didn't look dangerous - but Harry knew that looks could be deceiving. She had a black bandolier strap on her shoulder. The strap held a medium sized black shoulder bag with gold studs, which Harry guessed to be her weapon - she had nothing else on her person that resembled a weapon. He knew from experience that a handbag - and a shoulder bag wasn't _that_ much different - hurt when you got hit by it, especially if it was heavy.

"Coco, another promising student. She is very fashionable, even on a battlefield. However, she knows that there is a time and a place for her make-up - the battlefield isn't one of them when people are in danger. She is very confident and is a natural leader, which is why she will be selected as her that's leader. She will be paired with Fox, the last young man on the list of people to look out for during this test."

"One question, if I may?" At saying this, he paused waiting for confirmation, which he received in the form of a nod, before continuing. "What is the policy on teacher-student relationships here?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that was beginning to form.

"They are generally forbidden. It doesn't, after all, do well for the school's reputation if such news got out." Headmaster Ozpin replied with a meaningful glance.

_'I guess I may be joining next year then, after all._' "Curses, foiled again." Harry stated monotonous. He grew serious once more before asking "Can Hrrrrg participate in my lessons?

"Most definitely. Be warned, the students will likely attack Hrrrrg and he-"

"It. Grimm are genderless. All of them are."

"Yes, I will say him for simplicity. He will likely be assaulted in the class."

"Not if I can help it. He, as you say, is my friend and I happen to have so little friends left right now. Especially after I found out that I was being used for my wealth and fame. I had two, maybe three, friends left that were real friends who saw me as me, not as a famous or rich child."

"If I may ask, how did you become famous?"

"A madman by the name of Tom Riddle murdered my parents with his semblance. He tried the same with me but I was the first one to ever survive this semblance which ripped the soul out of the target's body. My soul, I don't know why, was not ripped out of my body." Ozpin looked thoughtful and a theory as to how he could turn into a Grimm popped into his head.

"Have you always been able to transform into a Grimm? I may have an idea as to what happened."

"No. The transformations are more of a... Recent turn of events. I would love to hear your theory though. It may just be in the top ten theories that I've heard up until this point."

"Well, I think that this semblance turned your other form into a Grimm when it "ripped" your soul out of your body. I'm assuming that your people could transform as well?" the last part was more of a question than an assumption.

"Yes. My father could turn into a stag. My family were betrayed by a man who could turn into a rat. My godfather could turn into a grim."

"Really, what kind of Grimm?" Ozpin asked, mistaking the type of grim - never hearing of the large dog that was believed to bring bad luck.

"It wasn't a Grimm that he could turn into. Where I come from, there is an animal that looks like a large black dog. It is believed to bring bad luck. He could turn into one. It is even spelled differently - 'Gee', 'Ahre', 'Aye', 'Ehm' not 'Gee', 'Ahre', 'Aye', 'Ehm', 'Ehm'. Anyway, continuing, everybody I knew had the ability to turn into an animal but not everybody was strong enough to turn into them. One of the people who was friendly with me for my fame could have turned into a large scaly winged dinosaur that breathes fire - if he was strong enough. Luckily, he wasn't."

"Yes, thank you for that. I am well aware of what a dragon is." Ozpin drawled sarcastically, doing an impressive impression of Snape. "But what is a dinosaur? The idea intrigues me." Ozpin asked, continuing.

"Where I come from they died out a long time ago. However, picture a Grimm with two large legs alongside two short arms - and a large head - and enlarge it to the size of a Goliath then sharpen the teeth and you get the most feared of them all - the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Grimm that I described would be called a Creep, I believe."

"Th... That's horrible!" Ozpin gasped.

"Not all dinosaurs were like this. Some were peaceful and left humans alone."

"It's a relief that not all of them were aggressive though I must say that we're lucky that we didn't have such large beasts to become Grimm. Anyway, what do you think of my theory?"

"It is possible. It is sad to realise that I could have been an Everfall." at Ozpin's odd look, he elaborated. "You see, where I'm from, there is a now extinct bird that could rapidly shoot feathers from each wing. From what I've been told, a guy who we call 'Herpo the Foul' began experimenting upon animals. He removed the souls from many creatures - Rhinoceros, Everfalls, Snakes, Bears, African Elephants and Werewolves. It is believed that he is the cause of the Grimm. He was also believed to be the source of the forest invention that I've come across. Whilst he may have used the soul traps, I think it was a man before him that made the soul traps. They caught fragments of the soul when the user tore it by performing murder with no remorse at all. The more of a soul missing, the more insane the person became. Tom Riddle split his soul seven times, leaving only a fragment of his sanity and original semblance strength behind."

"Semblances don't have strengths - You're lying to me."

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me."

"Humour me."

"I'll need your word you won't tell anyone. Once you give it, it will be physically impossible to tell anyone who doesn't already know."

"I, Headmaster Ozpin give my word that I shall speak of this important secret to nobody who doesn't already know of it and swear to only tell those who are similarly sworn. I so swear upon my Aura."

"I so witness and bind with my magic." With this said, there was a bright flash of green with a tinge of white, Ozpin's Aura and Harry's Magic binding him to his secret. At hearing Harry saying about magic, Ozpin's eyes widened.

"I told Glynda that these coming years would be interesting but she didn't believe me. I just didn't realise how interesting things were going to get."

"We strayed so far off topic. I believe you were showing me the last applicant that I needed to be wary of, Fox I believe he was called." Saying that, Harry summoned the picture from Ozpin's hand wandlessly.

Fox was a dark skinned male of around 6 feet and two inches tall. He had burnt orange coloured hair that looked wild and messy, not unlike Harry's hair. The dark-skinned teen in the image had a long fringe with a cowlick on the side. His eyes appeared to be completely white and his arms are covered in scars, presumably where his weapons - a pair of blades attached to each arm - failed to deflect a strike from claws or another weapon. The most noticeable feature on Fox's face, however, was a vertical scar along the corner of his mouth. Fox wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper-vest which had black lining on his torso. He also wore a pair of black jeans and brown lace-up shoes. There were several touches attached to his belt. He wore a pair of long black gloves, presumably covering up more scars.

"Fox, a human who has spent a bit too much time in the sun." Ozpin began.

"You can't go around saying things like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why not?" Headmaster Ozpin asked.

"Because it isn't right. People have feelings, you know. Faunus too. The only difference between us is they have features of an animal, giving them superior senses." Harry scolded the old Headmaster stood in front of him.

"Well, yes. Anyway, Fox's scars are from his numerous battles for his continued survival-"

"You don't say"" Harry muttered, interrupting Ozpin.

"If I may contin-"

"You may."

With a frustrated look on his face, Ozpin continued. "He is very agile and is a person who reveals very little of himself, a dark horse if you will."

"Please, stop with the puns. My godfather, Sirius, used his name as a pun every chance he got."

"Are you being serious?" Ozpin asked with a smirk. He lost that smirk when Harry smiled sweetly at him, a smile that looked more sinister than anything else.

"I have enough information. All I need to know now is what time tomorrow the student will begin."

"One hour past mid-day."

"Perfect. Now, I must go, Headmaster, I don't want to leave Hrrrrg wondering where I am." With this said, Harry turned and begun leaving the clearing.

When he neared the edge, Professor Ozpin called out to him again.

"The others are used to mindless beasts and will need to push themselves to their limits and think on their feet!" Ozpin called out to Harry's retreating figure, wondering if he could hear him or not.

"The spell will wear off in a day or so." was his only reply, leaving Headmaster Ozpin wondering what Harry was talking about.

As he walked past, students stopped what they were doing and stared at him, putting their hands over their mouths to prevent their smiles from being seen or to hide their giggles. Not that Headmaster Ozpin realised this, of course. He had dismissed Harry's last message as nothing of importance, a way of keeping him vigilant. Headmaster Ozpin dismissed this abnormal behaviour as kids changing constantly over the years. Perhaps this was a new trend that started overnight and was a way of respecting their elders. As he walked into the dining hall, he noticed some students were talking to themselves and weren't even acknowledging his arrival. He was upset at the lack of respect of the pupils in the dining hall and barked

"Why didn't any of you respect me when I walked in? All the other students I passed respected me." The response was instantaneous - hands went to the mouths if all students and most of the staff (Harry wasn't present so he couldn't respect him).

"Finally, it took you long enough!" Headmaster Ozpin barked out harshly. Someone snickered and that set the rest of them off. The students, and teachers were all laughing, as if he was some kind of joke. Even the normally strict and stoic Glynda Goodwitch. His meal forgotten, Headmaster Ozpin retreated to his office, thinking about his meeting with the mysterious young man. As he headed to his office, he listened to parts of conversations in the crowded hallways.

"...can't believe he died his hair..."

"...pink really suits him..."

"...doesn't look like he had a clue..."

"...just texted me... Embarrassed himself in public..."

"...caught it all on video..."

"...going senile?"

Their conversations thoroughly amused Headmaster Ozpin for the rest of the journey to is office as he tried to work out the individual or individuals who seemed to be the centre of the proverbial stage today.

He unlocked his office and was immediately horrified at what he saw. He had a mirror just behind his desk and saw himself as soon as he walked in. He now had bright pink hair and came to a realisation - it was him that everyone was talking about. The students weren't respecting him, they were laughing at him, he realised moments later. It was then that he realised what his newest member of staff had meant. Ozpin had a meeting with the staff tonight, also. That would be difficult to stay awake through without being embarrassed by magic.

"I'm telling you, Hrrrrg, his manipulations run as deep as Dumbledore's. They are far more subtler, however. If I wasn't reading his mind, I wouldn't have noticed, however."

Hrrrrg merely grunted in response.

"Fine, be that way. I guess I just won't teach you how to use a gun. No skin off my back." Harry said with a playful smirk. He would teach Hrrrrg regardless. If it meant keeping a friend alive, he would do it - regardless of the repercussions.

Hrrrrg's eyes widened and it whined in sadness. Harry's smirk turned into a predatory smile.

"Only joking. Firstly, I WILL teach you to speak. I will, during this time, make a band that will go around your neck - like a collar - or a band which will go around one of your legs - like a bracelet. Should both of these be unacceptable, I will have two choices - some kind of ear-tag or another accessory such as a headband. After you can speak - to my satisfaction - and can successfully take a human form, I will teach you how to use human weaponry and will either buy or make you your own that you can use. After all, we don't want to make it easy on any opponents now, would we?"

Hrrrrg merely shook its head in response. Having nothing else to do, Harry sent Hrrrrg ahead to scout out the initiation test's location, a cave that was also a Death Stalker nest. Whilst he was waiting for Hrrrrg to mentally list the dangers and vantage points nearby where they see added tomorrow, Harry enlarged his trunk and took out a book - **_A Beginners' Guide to Runes, Wards and Runic Warding by Helga Muzzleby_**. It was a book that was stored in the Black family vault. When he asked for the contents of his vaults to be packed into trunks, the goblins packed EVERYTHING - including any dust (such as from the Potter Vault which hadn't been used since Charlus Potter was Head of House.

Harry opened the book and scanned the first page. Unusually, for what Harry had seen of wizards, the first page was a contents page.

_Chapter 1: What are runes?_

_Chapter 2: Basics of Warding_

_Chapter 3: Uses of Runes in Warding_

_Chapter 4: Runic Languages_

_Chapter 5: How to apply Runes_

_Chapter 6: Useful Wards and Charms to know whilst Warding_

_Chapter 7: Identifying a Runic Ward_

_Chapter 8: Weaving a Ward (Beginner)_

_Chapter 9: Ward Breaking for Dummies_

_Chapter 10: Advanced Ward Breaking_

_Chapter 11: Ward Weaving (Advanced)_

_Chapter 12: Blood Wards_

_Chapter 13: Identifying Magical Traps_

_Chapter 14: Breaking Magical Traps_

_Chapter 15: An Introductory Guide to Masterful Warding_

_Chapter 16: Twelve Ways to Identify a Runes Masters' Abode_...

The more chapters that Harry read, the more he realised that it wasn't a book - it was multiple books written in one place. Harry also noticed that. The book he was reading was published in 1406 and many of the books within no longer existed, to his knowledge. The 'Chapter' that caught his attention the most, however, was Chapter 43.

..._Chapter 43: Parsel-Wards: Making and Breaking_

Harry flicked through the pages, intent on getting to chapter 43. Eventually, Harry arrived at the first page of "Chapter 43" and began reading.

**Parsel-Wards are more powerful than most other wards. Like Blood Wards, all Wards created via Parselmagic are intent based. They were originally used to protect a healers' patients from people who meant harm to said patients. Salazar Slytherin was rumoured to have created a secret chamber inside his Chamber of Secrets that was protected by Parsel Wards. They were rumoured to protect the room from people who committed the worst of sins, the worst possible thing they could do. This meant that murderers and other such scum that stumbled across the chamber could not use the contents for ill purpose. I, Ignatius Slytherin, discovered the contents of Great, Great, Great Grandfather's, Salazar's, hidden chamber within the Chamber of Secrets, as it has been named. Inside the Hidden Chamber lies one of the four guardians of Hogwarts Institution of Learning - Sasha the Basilisks. Fawkes the Phoenix being one other and Stan the Gargoyle being another. The final guardian being Gryffin the Sorting Hat who controls all of the wards that are tied to the four converging Ley Lines and protect Hogwarts Institution of Learning. Hogwarts is a key point in magical lines - Ley Lines. Not many sites have this many lines crossing. For those uninformed, Ley Lines can power wards tied to them, allowing them to survive without the caster until they are broken. The more Ley Lines, the more protected the area can permanently be. This is not to say that powerful wards cannot be erected upon a site with no Ley Lines - they can but they require the caster o strengthen them each month or year, depending upon the strength of the wards. The Black Family's House is an example of a heavily worded manor upon two converging Ley Lines. This allows the Blacks to place their wards - such as a fidelius and a juggle repelling ward - that will not fade unless broken.**

Harry was so engrossed in reading, he didn't notice that he had attracted an audience until Hrrrrg returned and growled at the intruders, protective of Harry.

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed when they found that he was surrounded by Grimm. He summoned his weapons case from his trunk. He quickly opened the case and withdrew his Pindad Assault Rifle. Harry took the safety setting off and surveyed his surroundings better than his startled glance. There were two Death Stalkers observing him warily to his one-oh-clock. Hrrrrg was to his eight-oh-clock and Hrrrrg was watching another Ursa - an Ursa Minor - to Harry's nine-oh-clock. There was a Creep and two Beowolves to Harry's eleven-oh-clock and a Nevermore perched in a tree to his four-oh-clock. Harry was angry with himself that he had allowed seven Grimm to sneak up on him undetected. He decided that he would bring out and learn from any ward books he had as soon as he could. It would definitely be worth it if he could learn those intention based Parselmagic Wards. If not, he could always find a way to replicate a weaker version in Latin. Harry decided that once he had dealt with these pesky Grimm he would look through the titles of the books in each trunk and would also see if there were any ledgers that stated what books or notes of books he had and if they offered theory, practical demonstration, a mixture of both or if they were full of rubbish like Gilderoy Lockhart's 'adventures' or the books about himself as a child.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by one of the Death Stalkers darting forwards at him. Predictably, the Death Stalker swung one pincer at Harry, its' left pincer, before swinging the right pincer immediately afterwards with a slash at Harry's shoulder. Harry sidestepped the first swing and he leaned back just far enough to avoid the second pincer. A growl from behind him told Harry that Hrrrrg was intimidating the others, trying to make this a "fair" one on one fight between Harry and this Death Stalker. The Death Stalker continued its' assault by using its' tail and aiming for Harry's head – which it missed when Harry rolled backwards. Hrrrrg's intimidation failed as Harry was then charged at by the Creep that was watching him. The Creep charged straight at Harry, looking like it intended to wrap its powerful jaws around one of his legs or arms. At the last second, it lunged at Harry, taking him by surprise – he knew next to nothing about this type of Grimm as it was a relatively new discovery, being a Grimm that mostly favoured being underground in caverns. The Creep bowled Harry over whilst raking his back with the claws upon the only two limbs on its body. Hrrrrg charged at the Grimm, roaring 'his' challenge at it. The Creep returned the roar and began running at Hrrrrg. They both collided but Hrrrrg had superior strength and was much better armoured, having bone plates covering most of 'his' body. Getting too engrossed in the fight between his friend and the relatively unknown Grimm, Harry had taken his focus off of the Death Stalker that he was fighting and because of this, the Death Stalker was able to sneak up on him once more. It grabbed an arm in each pincer and closed its' claws, cutting Harry's arms. Once this was done, the Death Stalker released the heavily bleeding Harry. Harry's arms hung limply at his sides. Harry wandlessly summoned his trunk that was magically decreased in size. He enlarged it with a burst of magic and wordlessly summoned a pain reliever potion vial from his trunk. He levitated it to his mouth and took a small sip. He then let the magic holding it, making it clatter to the ground with the rest of its' contents spilling over the floor. After this was done, Harry obtained the other potions, as well as the few Phoenix tears he had in case of emergencies. With his last conscious thought, Harry contacted Hrrrrg through their mental link that allowed them to understand each other and told Hrrrrg what to do with each potion vial after Hrrrrg had transported him to the Infirmary of Beacon, where he now teaches as of a few hours ago. With that done, Harry passed out. His last vision was of Hrrrrg standing victorious over a broken Creep – which now lay in about 6 pieces near Hrrrrg.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you wondering, Charlus Potter is James Potter's father. He married Dorea Black (a relation of Sirius Black, yes - his Great Aunt) and they had one child - James Potter, who proceeded to marry a muggleborn - Lily Evans - and had Harry Potter at age twenty whilst living in Godric's Hollow under the Fidelius Charm. Also, The book mention in this chapter as well as the author do not actually exist and I made them up under the sole purpose of Harry learning to ward. Divination and CoMC that he took from year 3 onwards were pretty useless (well, not CoMC but it IS useless in Remnant).<strong>

**Anyways, Happy Holidays to you all. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
